


Между строк

by Opossums



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Когда Ята впервые его увидел, парень в одиночестве сидел в углу кафетерия, разложив перед собой купленный ланч, и методично выбирал из него овощи, раскладывая их по цвету и размеру.





	1. Ята

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675354) by [Klitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klitch/pseuds/Klitch). 
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675354) by [Klitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klitch/pseuds/Klitch). 



Когда Ята впервые его увидел, парень в одиночестве сидел в углу кафетерия, разложив перед собой купленный ланч, и методично выбирал из него овощи, раскладывая их по цвету и размеру.

– Хэй. Что это за парень? – Ята кивнул головой в направлении пацана, наклоняясь поближе к своим сотрапезникам, Вакуи и Морияме. – Я раньше его не видел.

– Понятия не имею, – лениво отозвался Вакуи, отправляя еду в рот. – Не помню, чтобы у нас в классе учился кто-то вроде него.

– Это потому, что тебя только перевели, – пожал плечами Морияма. – Но ты мог бы и вспомнить его, Ята. Он уже год как с нами учится.

– Правда? – Ята задумчиво жевал, глядя как этот странный парень продолжает раскладывать овощи. _«Да съешь ты их уже»_ , – раздраженно подумал Ята, тем не менее, старательно сдвигая молоко со своего подноса.

– Фуши… Фуши-как-там-его, так его зовут, – сказал Морияма. – Он часто отсутствовал, может, ты поэтому его и не помнишь. В любом случае, он странный. Он ни с кем не разговаривает и всегда ест в одиночестве, вот как сейчас, играясь с овощами. Он уже, вроде, выпускается?

– Да, да, – растерянно улыбнулся Ята и еще немного сдвинул молоко со своего подноса. Еще несколько дюймов, и оно окажется на подносе Вакуи, и тогда, возможно, Ята сможет убедить его в том, что оно его.

– Я не буду твое молоко, – проворчал Вакуи, отодвигая его обратно. Ята скривился, сердито уставившись на молоко. Дурацкое молоко.

Он бросил взгляд на странного парня, Фуши-как-там-его. Он уже съел большую часть своего ланча и раздумывал, что лучше: читать книгу, в которой он не особо-то был заинтересован, или перемещать стопки из овощей. Так, сложенные, они были похожи на маленькие здания. Главная башня из нарезанного редиса, капустные небоскребы, которые разрушатся, когда парень соберется с силами наконец-то выбросить эти треклятые овощи.

Кстати говоря, молоко все еще смотрело на него. Ята чертыхнулся и встал, сжимая в руке пакет молока.

– Я его выброшу, – сказал он, игнорируя попытки Вакуи и Мориямы подавить смех. Ята фыркнул и постарался гордо поднять голову – когда он так делал, он становился на лишний дюйм выше, и, черт возьми, ему _нужен_ был этот дюйм – и пошел к мусорной корзине.

Он дошел до нее одновременно с тем странным овощным парнем, который как раз в этот момент оторвал взгляд от своего подноса. И, конечно, смотрел он прямо на молоко у него в руке.

– Оно просрочено, – резко сказал Ята, бросая пакет к остальному мусору.

– А… Ох… – странный парень выглядел немного удивленным и немного скучающим, словно не был до конца уверен, что Ята обращается именно к нему. Видимо, немногие к нему обращались. Его одноклассники расселись по всему кафетерию группками по три-четыре человека, все, кроме этого овощного мальчика. Парень, казалось, как-то слегка поник от взгляда Яты, словно ожидая, что тот начнет его в чем-то упрекать, и, отведя взгляд, начал освобождать поднос от остатков ланча и овощных башенок.

– Почему ты вообще берешь этот ланч, если не собираешься есть половину из него? – Ята спросил прежде, чем успел подумать.

– Я… – парень неловко передернул плечами, словно не был уверен, что ответить. Ята его слегка приподнял и неожиданно заметил, что ланч ужасно похож на его собственный.

Дома у него не было никого, кто мог бы приготовить ему ланч, не то что у других. Ята не хотел заморачиваться ранними подъемами, чтобы сделать это самому, так что ланч ему приходилось покупать. Выбор, конечно, здесь был, но Ята всегда покупал один и тот же.

Ох. Вот оно что. Это был самый дешевый ланч.

Ята внезапно почувствовал некоторое родство с этим странным пареньком.

– Как тебя зовут? – прямо спросил он. Парень ответил, при этом все равно отводя взгляд.

– Фушими… Сарухико.

– Фушими, да? – Ята протянул руку. – Ята Мисаки.

– Мисаки?..

– Нет! – быстро оборвал Ята. – Ята, зови меня Ята! В любом случае, ты всегда был в этом классе?

– Да, – застенчивость постепенно уходила, сменяясь еще большей скукой. Нет, правда, было что-то в выражении лица этого парня, отчего казалось, что скука – это нечто значительно большее, чем просто эмоция.

– Я тебя не помню, – сказал Ята, неожиданно почувствовав себя неловко.

– Равно как и большинство, – Фушими пожал плечами и сгрузил последние несчастные ломтики редиса в мусорную корзину. После этого он тут же пошел обратно в свой угол, словно Яты здесь и не было.

– Знаешь, овощи ведь полезны, – проворчал Ята его удаляющейся спине, недовольный, что его проигнорировали.

– А молоко помогает расти, – сказал тот на грани слышимости.

– Что ты только что сказал?! – резко ощетинился Ята.

– Хм-м? – Фушими оглянулся, и на лице у него не было никаких эмоций. – Ничего.

– Хмф. Показалось, – фыркнул Ята и прошел мимо него, возвращаясь к своему месту. Усевшись, он не смог не обернуться и не глянуть еще раз на Фушими, который вернулся обратно в свой угол, словно ничего не произошло, и уставился в книгу, которую, казалось, никогда не читал.

***

– Снова просрочено? – они снова были у мусорной корзины, Ята со своим молоком и Фушими со своими дурацкими кучками овощей.

– А? – Яте потребовалось пару секунд, и, поняв о чем он, быстро кивнул. – Гм, да! Да, испорчено. Абсолютно.

– Они тоже, – невозмутимо сказал Фушими, по кусочкам выбрасывая овощи.

– Как по мне, нормальные, – возразил Ята. Почему-то один только взгляд на лицо этого парня раздражал его.

– С молоком остальных все в порядке, – незамедлительно ответил Фушими. Ята уставился на него, и Фушими опустил взгляд на свои овощи.

– Тебя вчера не было, – через секунду сказал Ята.

– Хм? – Фушими выглядел удивленным, и было неожиданно приятно увидеть, что его лицо способно принимать другое выражение. Кто-то менее внимательный может подумать, что у Фушими в активе всего одна эмоция: скука. Со своей стороны, Ята начинал думать, что лучше бы люди больше обращали внимания на Фушими.

– Болел?

– Нет, – Фушими не смотрел на него, и неожиданно Ята почувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что спросил. Они – партнеры по дешевому ланчу, так? У Яты были свои причины, и кто знает, что за причины у Фушими. В конце концов, их школа была расположена не в лучшем районе. Множество детей поступали сюда только чтобы как можно быстрее вылететь (Вакуи уже ушел двумя днями ранее, даже не сказав ни слова) или просто переставали ходить в школу, или все вместе. Никто не задавал вопросов, потому что все знали, что это за место.

Фушими повернулся, чтобы вернуться в свой угол, и Ята неожиданно схватил его за руку, смущенно отвернувшись.

– Прости, – тихо сказал он.

– За что? – пацан был слишком странный. За что? Все бы поняли за что.

– Ничего, – наконец, раздраженно ответил Ята. – Неважно.

***

– Ты мог бы просто съесть их, Фушими, – сказал Ята, провожая взглядом отличные овощи, кусочек за кусочком падающие в мусорную корзину.

– Ты мог бы выпить свое молоко, _Мисаки_.

– Не называй меня так, – проворчал Ята, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не знал, почему Фушими так настойчиво постоянно называл его по имени. – В любом случае, это другое.

– Почему?

– Овощи разные на вкус, – сказал Ята. – Какие-то уж точно должны тебе нравиться. Невозможно, чтобы не было тех, которые бы тебе нравились.

– Эти мне не нравятся, – сказал Фушими.

– А какие _нравятся_?

Пауза.

– Не эти, – наконец, ответил Фушими.

– На какой чертовой диете ты сидишь? – спросил Ята. – Ты так заболеешь.

– А ты так и останешься недомерком.

– Только посмей сказать это еще раз, – предупредил Ята.

– Я ем кучу разной еды, – сказал Фушими. – По сути, овощи не настолько важны. Их много чем можно заменить. Диетические добавки…

– Прости, _что_?

– Неважно, – со вздохом сказал Фушими. – Разве молоко не является более важной составляющей рациона растущего организма?

– Кто бы говорил, – Ята уставился на раздражающий пакет в своей руке. – Я и без него расту просто прекрасно.

– Что в твоем понимании «просто прекрасно»?

– И вообще, тебя кто-то спрашивал?!

– Ты.

– Заткнись, – Ята развернулся, чтобы выбросить пакет в корзину, но Фушими внезапно выхватил его у него. – Хэй, что…?

Не обращая на него внимания, Фушими открыл пакет, раздраженно-пренебрежительно цыкнув, словно оказывая Яте великую услугу, которая потребовала огромных сил, и зараз выпил все молоко.

– Вот, – он вернул пустой пакет обратно Яте, который так и продолжал стоять с открытым ртом, после чего вытер свой рот рукавом и продолжил. – Это было нетрудно, правда, Мисаки?

Ни слова больше не говоря, Фушими развернулся и пошел обратно в свой угол, оставив Яту пораженно пялиться ему вслед.

***

– Ладно, давай их сюда.

– Хм-м? – Фушими удивленно поднял на него взгляд, когда Ята подошел к нему. Снова было время обеда, и Фушими в одиночестве обедал в своем маленьком уголке. Снова. На коленях у него лежала книга, открытая на той же странице, что и минуты три назад. Открытый полупустой пакет молока Яты стоял перед ним.

– Я сказал, давай их уже сюда, – повторил Ята. – Овощи, я имею в виду.

Было приятно видеть, как обычное выражение лица Фушими сменяется озадаченностью.

– Смотри, ты пьешь за меня молоко, так? – проворчал Ята, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно. Он резко толкнул свой поднос к подносу Фушими, едва не сбивая его на колени парня, схватил ближайший стул, развернул его задом наперед и уселся, сложив руки на спинке. – Давай их сюда.

– Ох… – Фушими послушно переложил небольшую стопку зеленого перца на тарелку Яте, все еще выглядя смущенным.

– И, знаешь, можешь перебраться за мой столик, – добавил Ята. – Ко мне и Морияме, я имею в виду. Это тупо – сидеть здесь в углу в одиночестве.

– Нормально, – глаза Фушими лишились какого-либо выражения, словно пряча все эмоции за вновь появившейся непробиваемой стеной. – Мне не нужны твои подачки, _Мисаки_.

– Ну и ладно, оставайся тогда здесь и будь странным! – вспылил Ята, резко поднимаясь. Фушими уже на него не смотрел, снова уставившись в книгу. В его глазах была какая-то нерешительность, отчего вся злость Яты сдулась как проколотый шарик.

Идиот. Что в этом предложении было такого, чего стоило бы пугаться?

– Но я все равно ем твои овощи, – сказал Ята и смел все кучки себе на поднос, после чего повернулся к своему столику, где Морияма смотрел на него с таким выражением, словно у него внезапно появилось три головы. – Слышал, тупая обезьяна? Я ем твои овощи каждый день, как тебе это?

Фушими проигнорировал его, продолжая пялиться в книгу, но Яте показалось, что он видел легчайшую улыбку на его лице.

***

Шел дождь, а Ята забыл свой зонт.

Впрочем, не совсем так. Он не то чтобы _забыл_ зонт, у него его просто не было. Когда он вышел со школы, небо, по большей части, было ясным; по пути к дому небольшие легкие облачка только начинали собираться. Он как раз зашел в подъезд, как небо стало серым и полностью затянулось тучами, и уже поднимался по ступенькам, когда услышал первые далекие раскаты грома.

Выудив из школьного рюкзака ключи и подойдя к своей двери, он внезапно услышал доносящиеся изнутри голоса. Сердце Яты ушло в пятки, когда он осторожно толкнул дверь. Не заперто. Из глубины квартиры раздавался знакомый хриплый голос.

Значит, старик наконец вернулся. На этот раз он отсутствовал по крайней мере три недели.

Незнакомый голос что-то ответил, и Ята вздохнул, закрывая дверь. Если внутри был кто-то, кого Ята не знает, это означало, что у отца «клиент», и Ята прекрасно знал, что лучше тогда убраться оттуда подальше.

Тупой старик. Ята ударил ногой по стене, возвращаясь к ступенькам. Он не знал, чем его отец зарабатывает на жизнь, и знать не хотел. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Он мог пропадать неделями, а то и месяцами, оставляя Яту одного в захламленной квартире, заставляя гадать, а не забудет ли старик хотя бы выслать деньги, чтобы было чем заплатить за аренду. Задаваться вопросом, когда настанет тот день, когда он больше не вернется домой, а Яте придется самому бороться за пропитание и крышу над головой.

Он вышел из дома как раз когда начался ливень, и Ята снова чертыхнулся. Его зонтик остался в квартире, и черта с два он будет за ним возвращаться. Всего на мгновение он неловко застыл в дверях, но затем все же выбежал под дождь, проклиная собственную глупость. Он что, маленький ребенок? Ему не нужен никакой дурацкий зонтик. В игровой центр он демонстративно пойдет под дождем. Он замедлился и теперь сердито шел, при этом громко топая ногами. Правильно, он пойдет под дождем. Он не какой-то маленький ребенок, чтобы бояться какого-то ливня. Не сахарный, не растает.

Он настолько сосредоточился на том, чтобы не сорваться на бег, что не заметил прячущегося под ближайшим навесом человека, в которого едва не врезался.

– Смотри куда идешь.

– О, прости, прости – стоп, Фушими? – на удивленное лицо Яты из-под мокрой челки смотрели скучающие голубые глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пережидаю дождь, – сказал он таким тоном, словно это и идиоту должно быть понятно. 

– Что ты делаешь в… – Ята замолчал и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вывеску магазина. – _Цветочный_ магазин?

– Занимаюсь доставкой, – с некоторым вызовом ответил он.

– _Ты_ доставлял _цветы_? – одна только мысль об этом развеселила Яту. 

Фушими холодно посмотрел на него.

– Они платят мне, _Мисаки_ , – он медленно отошел вправо от плеча Яты, смерив его неприязненным взглядом. – Ты промок.

– Я забыл свой зонтик, – в любом случае, это отчасти правда.

– Тц. Я тоже, – Фушими снова отвернулся от него, переводя взгляд на небо.

– И… не хочешь пойти со мной в игровой центр? – Ята и сам не понимал, почему он это сказал. Просто в выражении лица Фушими было что-то такое потерянное и холодное, как дождевая взвесь во время ливня, что и заставило его это сказать.

– Дождь идет, – Фушими поднял бровь.

– Я вижу, – вспыхнул Ята. – Это недалеко. Мы можем добежать.

– Я простужусь, – пожал плечами Фушими.

– Мы можем заболеть, но кому какое дело?

– Тебе никакого, – Ята уставился на него – намек был достаточно прозрачным.

– Отлично. Ну и оставайся тут и разноси цветы, – Ята развернулся, чтобы уйти.

И был остановлен рукой на своем предплечье. Ята удивленно развернулся.

Судя по выражению лица Фушими, он был удивлен своим порывом даже больше, чем Ята, и смотрел на свою руку так, словно она принадлежала кому-то другому. Он сразу же, словно обжегшись, отдернул руку и отвел взгляд, по-прежнему ничего не говоря, только привычно цыкнув.

– Ладно тебе, идем, – Ята схватил Фушими за руку и потащил его под дождь. – Побежали?

– Ты идиот, – пробормотал Фушими, но вырываться не стал.

– А ты придурок, – пожал плечами Ята. – Заткнись и побежали, а то совсем вымокнем.

Они бежали всю дорогу до игрового центра и свалились в дверном проеме, раскрасневшиеся, с мокрыми волосами и смеющиеся так, что люди недовольно на них оглядывались, и, каким-то образом, Ята вдруг осознал, что ему совершенно плевать, что у него нет зонта.

***

– Это _фаршированный зеленый перец_ , – Ята сидел напротив Фушими и со странным умилением наблюдал, как парень упорно потрошит содержимое своего ланча. Он не мог точно сказать, когда они начали обедать вместе. Морияма перестал ходить в школу, и Ята обнаружил, что его притягивает к ранее одинокому уголку Фушими. Атмосфера была не такой оживленной, как с прежними его сотрапезниками, но все же было что-то уютное, когда они были только вдвоем.

– Я в курсе, – Фушими даже не поднял взгляда.

– Дело в том, что это овощ.

– Мне не нравится зеленый перец.

– Но это _фаршированный_ зеленый перец, – сказал Ята, словно это что-то изменило бы.

– Значит, я съем начинку.

– Я дам тебе сто йен, если ты съешь зеленый перец, – Ята считал, что было что-то завораживающее в том, как Фушими – человек, который обычно избегал вообще всего, что требовало приложения усилий – упорно выбирал из своего ланча все овощи. 

Фушими сразу же оторвался от своего ковыряния.

– У тебя нет ста йен.

– Когда появятся, я тебе их отдам, – сказал Ята. – Ладно тебе, просто попробуй. Зачем вообще брать, если не собираешься есть сам перец?

– Ты каждый день берешь молоко.

– Только потому, что это все, что есть в столовой.

– Ладно, – Фушими подтолкнул пакет с молоком к Яте. – Выпей, и я попробую перец.

– Подожди, это нечестно! – встрепенулся Ята.

– Это несложно, – Фушими поднял пакет и помахал им перед лицом Яты. – Оно полезно. Оно поможет тебе вырасти, _Мисаки_.

– Сколько раз мне надо повторять, чтобы ты не называл меня по имени!

– Я перестану называть тебя Мисаки, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и выпьешь молоко, – сказал Фушими.

– Тупой ублюдок, – Ята откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. – Отлично. Я выпью молоко. Но сначала ты съешь овощи.

– Сначала выпей. Иначе, как я могу доверять тебе?

– Что это должно означать? Я заслуживаю больше доверия, чем ты!

– Тогда выпей.

– После тебя.

– Тогда одновременно, – Фушими поднес ко рту ломтик перца, поглядывая на Яту краем глаза.

– Ладно, на счет три, – Ята вздрогнул и взял пакет, глядя на него так, словно тот его укусит. – Раз, два… три! – Он закрыл глаза и сделал глоток.

Молоко едва попало ему на язык, как он выплюнул его, демонстративно откашливаясь.

– Я не могу, – сквозь кашель сказал Ята. – Это… нет. Я отказываюсь!

Издав очередной жалкий хрип, он бросил взгляд на Фушими, который с плохо скрываемым позабавленным видом наблюдал за ним, а зеленый перец так и остался совершенно нетронутым.

– Ты… – Ята уставился на него, и Фушими пожал плечами.

– Ты и правда настолько наивный, а?

– Я ненавижу тебя, Сарухико.

***

– Ненавижу эти дурацкие тесты, – Ята швырнул свой лист на землю. Сидящий рядом с ним на крыше Сарухико, бросил на него легкий незаинтересованный взгляд, возвращаясь к своему первоначальному занятию по перекладыванию овощей со своего подноса на поднос Яты. Стало холоднее, но даже так было приятно сидеть здесь, лишь они вдвоем. – И вообще, кому нужна такая фигня как эта математика? Она никак не поможет нам быстрее выбраться из этого дерьмового места.

Сарухико молча пожал плечами и принялся за ланч.

– А что насчет тебя? – Ята подозрительно на него посмотрел. – Эй, Сарухико. Кстати, какие у тебя оценки?

– Какое это имеет значение? – ответил Сарухико.

– Почему ты не хочешь сказать мне? – Ята зло усмехнулся. – Они хуже моих, да? Ты говоришь «тупой» и «одноклеточное», но готов поклясться, учишься ты хуже!

– Это всего лишь тест, – снова пожал плечами Сарухико.

Ята еще пару секунд смотрел на него, после чего внезапно набросился.

– Ч-что ты… – возмущенно вскрикнул Сарухико. – Мисаки, болван, что…

– А-ха! – Ята отступил, торжествующе размахивая захваченным сокровищем – тестом по математике Сарухико. – Итак, посмотрим…

– Знаешь, ты идиот, – пробормотал Сарухико, раздраженно поправляя очки. Он покраснел.

– Это _я-то_ идиот? – с ухмылкой сказал Ята. – _Я_?

– Да, думаю, это мы выяснили, – преувеличенно терпеливо сказал Сарухико.

– Да ладно? В таком случае, что насчет _этого_? – Ята ткнул тестом Сарухико в лицо. – Что это, _а_? _На двадцать баллов меньше_ , чем у меня. И кто теперь идиот? – Сарухико подчеркнуто игнорировал его, и Ята продолжил, торжествующе пролистывая страницы теста. Наконец-то он подловил Сарухико! Он не сможет выкрутиться: бесстрастные холодные цифры! Доказательство превосходства Яты, черным по белому!

– Тут даже есть пометка встретиться с учителем после школы, – посмеивался Ята, продираясь сквозь очередную страницу. – Знаешь, Сарухико, если тебе нужен репетитор, я мог бы… стоп, – он остановился на последней странице.

Последний вопрос был действительно сложным. Там было несколько вариантов ответов, но даже так это было просто выше понимания и возможностей Яты, так что он больше времени провел прикидывая, какой ответ напрашивался больше, нежели действительно пытаясь его посчитать. В результате это все равно ни на что не повлияло – когда они сдали учителю тесты, он сказал, что последний вопрос не засчитывается, так как в учебнике была ошибка, и в приведенных ответах правильного все равно нет.

В то время как основная часть тестов Сарухико была заполнена едва ли наполовину, поля вокруг этого задания были заполнены небрежными заметками-расчетами, к которым Ята не знал даже как подступиться, не то чтобы понять, а также обведенный ответ с лаконичной припиской, в которой указывалось, что ни один из предоставленных ответов не имеет смысла, а учителю, похоже, следует самому начать составлять задания вместо бездумного переписывания их из учебника.

– Сару… – пробормотал Ята сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Хм-м? – Сарухико лениво приподнял бровь. – Это? – он пожал плечами. – Все остальные вопросы были скучными.

– Эй, – Ята мрачно уставился на него. – Ты какой-то странный гений, да?

– Ешь свои овощи, Мисаки.

***

Снова шел дождь, урок, казалось, длился часами, и Ята убивал время, краем глаза поглядывая на Сарухико.

Он действительно совершенно не понимал Сарухико. Парень точно был каким-то чертовым гением, но каким-то образом он умудрялся учиться хуже Яты только потому, что _ему плевать_. Когда они сидели во время обеденного перерыва на крыше (было холодно и все холодало, но Яте нравилось на крыше, и пусть Сарухико вечно жаловался, он никогда не отказывался), Ята несколько раз пытался выпытать у него причину, пока они прорабатывали текущее домашнее задание, а Сарухико пытался объяснить все доступным ему языком.

– Это скучно, – следовал неизменный ответ, который сопровождался все тем же равнодушным пожатием плечами. Иногда казалось, что Сарухико все считает скучным.

Ята хотел спросить, считает ли Сарухико скучным _его_.

– …та-кун. Ята-кун! – окрик учителя вырвал его из мыслей, и Ята резко выпрямился.

– Д-да, – заикаясь, отозвался он. Некоторые ученики засмеялись, прикрывая рот руками. Сарухико даже взгляда не поднял.

– Раз ты так внимательно слушал, Ята-кун, почему бы тебе не выйти к доске и не решить эту задачу? – холодно спросил учитель.

– М-м… конечно, – Ята с несчастнейшим видом встал из-за парты. Казалось, цифры на доске перед ним танцуют в каком-то издевательском танце, насмехаясь над его глупостью. В классе за его спиной снова раздались смешки, и руки Яты невольно сжались в кулаки.

Судя по звуку, поднялся кто-то еще; Ята понял, что это был Сарухико лишь когда он прошел мимо него и, прежде чем продолжить свое шествие к доске, он ненадолго остановился и мягко положил руку Яте на плечо, вынуждая того сесть обратно.

Пока Ята таращился с отвисшей челюстью, Сарухико не только приступил к задаче перед ним, решил ее, попутно оставив пусть и краткие, но обстоятельные пояснения к своим расчетам, но также добил оставшиеся две задачи из их вопросника. Закончив, он цокнул языком и сел на свое место так, будто ничего не случилось.

– Э-э… – учитель выглядел так, словно только что увидел единорога. – С-спасибо, Фушими-кун. А теперь, м-м, к следующему вопросу…

Учитель развернулся обратно к доске, совершенно забыв о Яте. Ята рискнул обернуться к Сарухико, который снова вернулся к усердному игнорированию окружающего мира. Когда на короткий момент они встретились взглядами, Ята широко ему улыбнулся. Сарухико издал тихий цыкающий звук и отвернулся, но Ята успел заметить искру в глазах друга.

Три недели спустя Ята покорно стоял за дверью класса, дожидаясь наказания за драку, которую он устроил утром на лестнице (он был не виноват, тот пацан нес херню про Сарухико, и Ята просто не мог сесть и оставить _такое_ безнаказанным). Стоя под дверью, ему было слышно, как учитель математики тихо и с благоговением обсуждал что-то с другим учеником факультатива.

Сказ о том, как Местный Ленивый Гений Класса Действительно Что-то Сделал, по всей видимости обречен передаваться из уст в уста до конца учебного года.

***

– Приятно было снова увидеться, чувак! – Ята помахал Камамото рукой, когда тот развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он так опоздает, но Яту это особо не волновало. Приятно было снова увидеть старых друзей, раз уж люди из его окружения имеют тенденцию постоянно пропадать. Половина его одноклассников со времен начальной школы исчезли, перевелись в другие школы или просто совершенно забросили учебу.

Сарухико стал чаще бывать на уроках, но Ята особо не задумывался над этим.

В последний раз помахав Камамото, Ята, развернувшись, продолжил свой путь к школе и едва не впечатался носом в Сарухико, который поспешно и тихо оказался прямо у него за спиной.

– Кто это был, Мисаки? – голос Фушими как обычно спокоен, но Яте он показался несколько натянутым.

– Хм-м? А, Камамото, – пожал плечами Ята. – В начальной школе я постоянно с ним тусовался, он на год старше нас. Были придурки, которые постоянно задирали его, пока я не проучил их, – Ята гордо улыбнулся.

– Ты опоздаешь в школу, – коротко сказал Сарухико, хватая его за руку. – Пошли.

– Почему у тебя такое плохое настроение? – спросил Ята, раздраженно вырываясь.

– Я всегда в таком настроении, _Мисаки_ , – многозначительно ответил Сарухико.

– Знаешь, а Камамото всегда обращался ко мне “Ята-сан”, – проворчал Ята. – Сколько еще нужно просить, чтобы ты не называл меня этим именем?

Сарухико что-то пробормотал в ответ, но так тихо, что Ята ни слова не понял.

– Хм-м? Что ты сказал?

– Я сказал, что ты идиот, и нам надо идти быстрее, – буркнул Сарухико. – У тебя будут проблемы, если ты опять опоздаешь. 

– Как и у тебя, – сказал Ята. И резко остановился. – Подожди, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен уже быть в школе?

– Ты слишком долго сюда добирался.

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я живу? – заинтересовался Ята. Сарухико пожал плечами и не ответил; на секунду выражение его лица стало более яростным. – Нет, правда, Сарухико, в чем дело? Обычно ты не такой раздражительный.

– Я не раздражительный, – спокойно сказал Сарухико.– Я просто пришел, чтобы ты не вляпался в неприятности.

– _Твоя_ помощь мне в этом не нужна, – припечатал Ята.

– Бьюсь об заклад, это не так, Мисаки.

– Прекрати меня так называть, пока я тебя не ударил, серьезно.

– Ну-ну, посмотрим.

***

Ята в отвратительном настроении шел домой, засунув руки в карманы. Сарухико впервые за долгое время пропустил школу, из-за чего Яте было скучно, и он весь день был взвинченным, словно потерял важную часть себя. В довершение он еще и завалил две контрольные и ввязался в драку, итогом которой были синяк под глазом у него и разбитый нос у его противника.

Хуже всего, его отец все еще не вернулся. Обычно он был бы только рад этому. Он отлично справлялся и без старика, это точно. Но уже прошло два месяца, и через две недели надо будет платить за аренду.

Старый ублюдок мог сколько угодно шататься где-нибудь, но Яте скоро понадобятся деньги, а такой панк-кид как он не смог бы заработать такую сумму всего за две недели без применения экстренных мер (он бы принял во внимание возможное их применение, но ему периодически начали сниться кошмары, в которых злорадствующий Сарухико вытаскивает его из тюрьмы, а _это_ было совершенно неприемлемо).

– Эй, смотри куда идешь! – грубый, едва не сваливший его с ног, толчок в плечо выдернул Яту из его мыслей.

– Сам смотри, придурок! – автоматически буркнул Ята, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть кто на него налетел. На обработку информации и понимание того, кто перед ним, потребовалась секунда, и Ята мысленно чертыхнулся.

– Так-так, неужели это снова наша малышка Мисаки-чан? – насмешливо протянул парень, который на него налетел. Он и двое его приятелей были высокими, с острыми чертами лица; на них была форма находящейся неподалеку старшей школы.

– Ты занял собой весь тротуар, Томино, – выплюнул Ята. – Уберись к черту с моей дороги.

– Не мы ли должны были тебе это сказать? – усмехнулся Томино. Его дружки прыснули. – Начальная школа в _той_ стороне.

– Не заставляй меня снова надирать тебе задницу, – рыкнул Ята. Он был не в настроении связываться с таким мусором.

– О-о, мы испугались, правда, парни? – рассмеялся Томино; к нему тут же присоединились его товарищи. Ята фыркнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Придурки вроде них даже не стоят потраченного на их избиение времени.

– Куда ты пошел, шкет?– другой старшеклассник передислоцировался так, что он почти отрезал Яте путь.

– Я сегодня не в настроении возиться с этим дерьмом, – предупреждающе начал Ята.

– Малыш бежит обратно домой к папочке, хм-м? – сказал Томино. – Эй, Мисаки-чан, я слышал, что ты тусуешься с тем странным гением. Он платит тебе за то, чтобы ты хоть из жалости побыл его другом, или как? 

Ята замер, его кипящий гнев вдруг перешел в холодную ярость.

– Что ты сказал? – низко прорычал он.

– Я слышал о нем, когда был в средней школе, – продолжил Томино, лениво растягивая слова. – Все говорили, что у него нет друзей, потому что он странный. Предполагалось, что он очень умный, но на уроках он ничего не делал, так что для скатывания он не годился. Неудивительно, что такой придурок как ты стал с ним общаться. Лузеры всегда притягиваются друг к другу, верно?

– Ладно, ублюдок, ты сам напросился, – сказал Ята, жестко на него уставившись. – Еще раз скажешь какую-нибудь херню о Сарухико, и я просто нафиг собью эту лыбу с твоей рожи. 

– Знаешь, мы как-то сталкивались с ним в прошлом году, – уверенно продолжил Томино. – Неплохо его помяли, правда, парни? Ты должен был его видеть, Мисаки, он рыдал как девчонка…

Что бы он ни собирался сказать дальше, это было сметено кулаком Яты, врезавшимся в его в лицо. Томино, чертыхаясь, отшатнулся, и двое его компаньонов окружили Яту. 

– Ты попал, маленькая дрянь, – зарычал Томино ему в лицо. Вокруг его глаза уже наливался большой синяк, и Ята гордо усмехнулся. – Мы заставим тебя жалеть о том, что не умолял о прощении, пока был шанс.

Они оттеснили его к ближайшему переулку, и Ята только стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Как будто он сдастся так легко.

Один из нападающих замахнулся, и Ята одной рукой заблокировал его удар, при этом пытаясь вывернуться так, чтобы они не смогли прижать его к стене. Он смог нанести несколько хороших ударов, но Томино и Ко были выше и тяжелее его, к тому же их было трое на него одного. Вскоре Ята все же оказался прижат к холодной кирпичной стене, пытаясь сделать все возможное, чтобы уклониться от ударов.

– Уже готов извиняться? – зарычал Томино, когда один из его друзей с силой впечатал кулак Яте в живот. У Яты выбило весь воздух из легких, и он упал на колени. Он слабо поднял голову и агрессивно ухмыльнулся Томино.

– Пошел ты, – прошипел он.

– Думаю, следует продолжить наш урок? – Томино сделал шаг ближе, жестко ухмыляясь.

– Отстаньте от него, – голос, раздавшийся с другой стороны переулка, заставил всех обернуться. Ята замер. Он _знал_ этот голос.

Сарухико стоял там, холодно взирая на троих старшеклассников. Ята никогда прежде не видел у него подобного выражения лица, и тут понял со всей ясностью, что ни за что в жизни не хотел бы, чтобы Сарухико смотрел так на него.

– Пришел спасти своего маленького друга, фрик? – Томино отвернулся от Ята, обращая все свое внимание на Сарухико. Ята сразу же попытался подняться, но был перехвачен друзьями Томино.

– Уходи отсюда, Сарухико! – беспомощно закричал Ята, пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

– Мне и здесь неплохо, – спокойно ответил Сарухико. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Томино шагнул к нему, хотя старшеклассник был по крайней мере на два дюйма выше и фунтов на тридцать тяжелее него.

– И что ты собирался делать? – усмехнулся Томино. Он подошел почти вплотную и схватил Сарухико за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Взгляд Сарухико оставался по-прежнему холодным. – Я думал, что ты должен был быть умным. Помнишь, как мы надрали тебе задницу в прошлом году?

– Это было в школе, – сказал Сарухико. – Это другое.

– Не думаю, что это сильно что-то… – его голос утонул в громком крике, когда Сарухико ударил его в пах коленом. Томино осел, завывая от боли. – Ты… мелкий… ублюдок!

Ята мог только широко открытыми глазами смотреть на то, как легко ушел Сарухико от захвата Томино и нырнул в переулок, врезаясь в одного из удерживающих Яту. Старшеклассник упал на спину, и Ята немедленно подключился к действу, ударяя оставшегося из захватчиков в глаз. Мир неожиданно стал средоточием адреналина и кулаков, когда Ята пробивался к свободе с Сарухико за спиной, и они вдвоем побежали к выходу из переулка. 

– Мелкие сопляки! – услышал Ята рычание Томино и неожиданно почувствовал, что Сарухико за его спиной больше нет. Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как Томино, держа Сарухико за руку, с силой впечатал его в кирпичную стену. У Сарухико закружилась голова, он пошатнулся, едва не теряя свои очки, и Томино схватил его за горло.

– Отпусти его, ублюдок! – Ята побежал к ним, но его неожиданно прижали к земле друзья Томино.

– Заткнись, ты, – прошипел Томино. Его голос все еще звенел от боли. – Тобой я займусь через минуту. Но сначала… Сначала я позабочусь об _этом_ мелком уебке, – он сильнее сжал пальцы на горле Сарухико, и тот захрипел. Ята снова попытался к ним прорваться, но его грубо дернули и поставили на ноги, заломив руки в крепком захвате.

– Думаешь, ты станешь героем? – насмехался Томино над Сарухико, лицо которого уже слегка отдавало синевой. Ята дико вырывался из захвата, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до своего друга. – Хочешь спасти своего маленького друга-фрика? Ха, тебе же хуже. А самое лучшее – никому до этого и дела нет. Я мог бы убить вас обоих, и никто бы даже не заметил. Просто, улицы немного очистятся от мусора. Каково это, хм? Знать, что всем насрать, жив ты или нет?

– Проклятье! – Ята пинал и бил удерживающих его парней. – Сарухико!

Смех Томино внезапно прервался. Он выпрямился, неловко пятясь от своей жертвы. Сарухико, откашливаясь, сполз на землю.

– Томино?.. – один из удерживавших Яту немного отвлекся, слегка ослабляя захват. – Что случилось?

Томино повернулся к нему, держась рукой за живот. Ята пораженно широко открыл глаза, когда его мозг наконец обработал увиденное.

Согнувшийся на земле Сарухико держал в руке несколько окровавленных ножей, а на рубашке Томино расплывалось кровавое пятно.

– Какого черта? – выпалил один из друзей Томино, глядя на него во все глаза. – Этот мелкий ублюдок вооружен!

Их захват ослабел, и Ята не преминул этим воспользоваться, не теряя времени на дальнейшее обдумывание увиденного. Он собрался с силами и резко вырвался из захвата и побежал к Сарухико, который по-прежнему сидел на земле, тяжело дыша. Ята схватил его за запястье, рывком поднял его и побежал дальше, едва ли останавливаясь.

– Давай, Сарухико! – они развернулись и со всех ног побежали подальше от переулка.

Ята не мог точно сказать как долго они бежали, пока наконец его легкие не начали гореть огнем, отзываясь болью во всем теле. Рядом он слышал свистящее дыхание Сарухико, которого по-прежнему держал за запястье, и который едва поспевал за ним. Ята затормозил и уперся руками в колени, переводя дыхание и наконец выпуская запястье Фушими.

– Черт… это было… близко, – Ята судорожно вдохнул. Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Сарухико, который продолжал стоять с опущенной головой. – Фух. Ты в порядке, Сарухико?

– О себе бы поволновался, – второй раз за день Ята вдруг обнаружил себя прижатым к стене – Сарухико неожиданно оперся руками по обе стороны от его покрытого синяками лица. – Вспыльчивый идиот.

– Я? – запротестовал Ята, легким ударом руки отталкивая руку Сарухико. – Это ты спровоцировал их на драку! Я бы справился!

– Они зажали тебя в переулке, – парировал Фушими. Яте пришло в голову, что это была сильнейшая эмоция, которую он когда-либо видел у Сарухико.

– Я бы справился с ними, – поспорил Ята и, слегка морщась от боли, скрестил руки на груди.

– Да, ты отлично справлялся, когда я пришел, – Сарухико бросил на него невыразительный взгляд. – Ты весь в синяках.

– Я всего лишь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы контратаковать, – пробормотал Ята. До него вдруг дошло, что он не единственный пострадавший – на шее Сарухико расцветал ужасного вида синяк. – О черт, Сарухико, о чем ты думал? – он прикрыл рану рукой, и Фушими замер, как олень перед фарами. – Он едва не… – память услужливо подбросила кадры бледного Сарухико, извивающегося в захвате Томино. Ята ощутил нетипичный укол страха. – Черт, Сарухико… – он уткнулся кулаком Сарухико в грудь. – _Ты_ чуть…

– Все нормально, – в голосе Сарухико была какая-то задушенная нотка, которую Ята никак не мог уловить. Он неловко положил руку поверх кулака Яты. – Все в порядке, Мисаки. Со мной все в порядке.

– Да, но… – Ята перевел взгляд на руку Сарухико, и отстраненно отметил, что она в крови. В голове щелкнуло – он вспомнил все оставшиеся детали произошедшего. – И с каких это чертовых пор ты ходишь с _ножами_?

Испачканные в крови Томино ножи все еще были в руке Сарухико.

– Всегда, – сказал Сарухико таким тоном, словно он никогда и не думал, что могут быть люди, которые _не_ носят ножи в рукавах.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, – сказал Ята, пристально глядя на ножи. Он почему-то подумал, что есть что-то неправильное в том, что Сарухико, который отказывается есть овощи и спит на половине занятий, запросто расхаживает вооруженным. – Как так вышло, что ты не сказал мне о наличии у тебя ножей?

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, – пожал плечами Сарухико. Ята едва успел заметить, как легким движением руки ножи снова скрылись в рукавах Сарухико.

– Да, но… _зачем_ ты разгуливаешь с ножами? – это казалось настолько странным, что в голове не укладывалось.

– Защита, – холодно сказал Сарухико, но не тем тоном, когда он угрожал Томино. Этот голос был… безжизненным. Безэмоциональным. _Мертвым_.

От него сердце Яты болезненно сжалось, и он неосознанно положил руку Сарухико на плечо.

– Мисаки?..

– Ничего, – Ята покачал головой и выдавил слабую улыбку. – Чувак, мы просто ужасно выглядим, да? Наверно, стоит чем-то обработать эти синяки или что-то типа того, – он оглянулся. – Я даже не знаю где мы сейчас.

– Три квартала от школы, за две улицы от игрового центра, аптека на первом повороте слева, – почти не задумываясь выдал Сарухико. Теперь он говорил привычным тоном: немного скучающим, немного раздраженным, и у Яты на душе полегчало, когда он его услышал.

– Можно было бы пойти ко мне, но тогда нам придется возвращаться обратно, а эти кретины, возможно, еще не ушли, – задумчиво сказал Ята. – Что насчет тебя? Кстати, где ты вообще _живешь_?

– У меня нет бинтов, – вяло сказал Сарухико.

– Ладно, тогда забей, – Ята снова схватил его за запястье, стараясь не задумываться, что любое резкое движение может обнажить нож-другой. – Ты сказал, недалеко игровой центр, так? Забежим в аптеку взять бинтов, а в игровом центре подлатаем друг друга. Пошли.

Сарухико лишь на секунду задумался перед тем как кивнуть с легкой улыбкой на лице. Они шли рядом, Ята держался как можно ближе к Сарухико, словно боялся, что стоит его отпустить – и он бесследно исчезнет.

На следующий день по дороге домой Ята купил бейсбольную биту. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Ята уставился на аккуратно разложенные на крыше деньги.

Уже выпал снег, Сарухико снова не было, а у Яты оставалось примерно полторы недели на то, чтобы наскрести деньги за аренду квартиры. Он уже распрощался с мыслью, что его отец может появиться в последний момент и помочь ему. Наверное, старик уже сдох и валяется в какой-то канаве или окопался в каком-то сомнительном баре и заливается алкоголем. Вероятно, он даже не помнит, что у него есть сын.

– Черт возьми, – злой на весь мир, Ята сложил руки на коленях. Он продрог, даром что был в пиджаке, и вдобавок понятия не имел, что он здесь делает. Обедать на крыше без Сарухико было совсем не то. Молоко насмехалось над ним самим фактом своего существования.

Он снова уныло глянул на деньги. Определенно, этого было недостаточно. Прекрати он на месяц есть что-то кроме овощей Сарухико, этого все еще будет недостаточно. Ята вздохнул и откинулся на спину, глядя в затянутое облаками небо.

Иногда ему нравилось думать, что что-нибудь случится, и все станет лучше. Если бы жизнь была как в телевизоре, кто-то уже выиграл бы кучу денег, подобрал бы его и забрал с собой куда-нибудь к теплу и свету, где ему не придется беспокоиться о таких глупостях, как молоко или арендная плата, или вечно отсутствующих дома отцах. Было бы здорово иметь такое место, будь у него такой человек. Да, конечно, у него был Сарухико, но это не то же самое, потому что даже если он и не рассказывал о своих домашних делах, Ята был уверен, что его друг в том же положении.

Ята закрыл глаза, позволив мыслям рассеяно блуждать. Уж лучше бы жизнь и правда походила на телешоу. Тогда из ниоткуда появился бы герой и забрал его с собой – и Сарухико тоже, ведь, разумеется, они пойдут вместе – и его жизнь была бы чем-то большим, нежели обветшалая квартира в захудалом районе, большим, нежели посещение школы, поедание дешевых обедов и ношение бейсбольной биты на случай, если к нему посмеют пристать уличные бродяги.

На него упало что-то теплое, и Ята открыл глаза. Кто-то укрыл его школьным пиджаком. Он быстро сел.

– Задремал, Мисаки? – рядом сидел Сарухико, лениво потягивая его молоко.

– Сарухико! Где тебя черти носили? – теперь, когда Сарухико был рядом, день стал казаться немного лучше.

– Я проспал, – пожал плечами Сарухико. – Я бы пришел раньше, но меня задержал завуч.

– Завуч? По поводу?

– Вступительные экзамены в старшую школу.

– О… – мысленно Ята добавил «вступительные экзамены в старшую школу» в список вещей, которых не будет в его идеальном теле-мире.

– Он хотел, чтобы я попробовал поступить в какую-нибудь престижную школу, – Сарухико сделал большой глоток молока. – Название не помню, я перестал слушать еще задолго до этого.

– Скорее всего, ты бы поступил, если бы попытался, – Ята не знал почему сказал это. Он перевел взгляд на все еще лежащую на крыше жалкую кучку денег. – Ты гений, Сарухико. Ты уже знаешь столько, сколько мне никогда не выучить. Ты мог бы поступить в одну из этих больших школ для мажоров с их крутой формой и свалить отсюда. 

Сарухико бросил на него невыразительный взгляд, после чего поднялся и дал Яте легкий подзатыльник. 

– Эй! Что за фигня, за что? – спросил Ята, схватившись на голову.

– Тц. Идиот, – Сарухико скрестил руки на груди. – С чего ты вообще взял, что подобное место могло бы меня заинтересовать?

Ята в замешательстве смотрел на него, после чего расплылся в улыбке.

– Да, думаю, не могло бы, – а ведь и правда, если задуматься, то сама мысль о Сарухико в каком-то подобном месте нелепа. Только не его Сарухико, который не утруждал себя заполнением и половины теста, потому что это слишком нудно, чтобы прилагать хотя бы малейшее усилие. – Тогда, куда ты пойдешь после школы?

– Не знаю. Куда же и ты. 

– Не думаю, что куда-нибудь поступлю, – заметил Ята. – Скорее всего, я слишком тупой, чтобы попасть в любую из этих школ, со всеми этими экзаменами и прочим.

– Может и так, – незамедлительно согласился Сарухико.

– Эй! Ты не должен был со мной соглашаться!

– Но это правда, _Ми-са-ки_ , – с улыбкой сказал Сарухико, в своей неповторимой манере растягивая по слогам имя Яты. 

– Ублюдок, – сказал Ята, тем не менее все еще улыбаясь. Со вздохом он принялся собирать деньги. Сарухико с любопытством смотрел на него, и неожиданно Ята смутился, что что-то от него скрывает.– Сарухико… ты, хм, у тебя есть подработки, так? Как та же доставка цветов?

– Да, – Сарухико с любопытством смотрел на него.

– Как думаешь, ты смог бы… устроить меня где-нибудь? Это возможно?

– Зачем?

– Ну, дело в том… – Ята нервно рассмеялся, непонятно почему чувствуя себя смущенным. – Ладно, ну, в общем, мой старик, знаешь, он вроде как неудачник и прочее, и он не слишком уж часто появляется дома. Он исчез несколько месяцев назад и прекратил высылать деньги за аренду, и меня выбросят на улицу, если я не раздобуду денег больше, чем получаю, выполняя разные мелкие поручения.

– Ты мог бы жить у меня, – судя по его лицу, Сарухико не ожидал того, что скажет это даже больше, чем Ята.

– Подожди… правда?

– …Конечно, – Сарухико, казалось, пришел к каком-то внутреннему согласию и кивнул. – Мы могли бы… разделить расходы у меня. Если хочешь.

– Отлично! – Ята одной рукой обнял Сарухико за плечи. – Чувак, ты лучший. Это будет здорово. Ты и я, живем в одной квартире…

– Точно, – на губах Сарухико играла легкая спокойная улыбка, а на щеках – легкий румянец.

– Итак, где ты живешь?

***

Ята шел за Сарухико по извилистым улочкам, таща спортивную сумку со своими пожитками. Он с любопытством оглядывал окружающие здания, пока они шли.

– Не знал, что ты живешь так близко ко мне, – сказал Ята. – Мог бы и раньше пригласить меня, Сарухико! Ты никогда не говорил о том, что у тебя своя квартира.

– Ты не спрашивал.

– Ну, я думал, ты разозлишься, – пробормотал Ята. Сарухико всегда очень расплывчато рассказывал о своей жизни, и даже предложив Яте переехать к нему, он, казалось, не стал откровеннее. Задним числом Ята подумал, что ему следовало догадаться – довольно странно, что Сарухико просто повторил предложение переехать, не упоминая при этом согласования с родителями или опекунами.

– Здесь, – Сарухико остановился напротив старого кирпичного здания. Оно выглядело еще хуже, чем то, где жил Ята, если это вообще возможно. Старые кирпичи в трещинах, половина окон забита досками. Над двустворчатой дверью болталась на петлях вывеска, примыкающая к стене старая пожарная лестница выглядела так, словно вот-вот рухнет.

– Чуд… ненько, – Ята попытался не растерять энтузиазм. Он пошел к двери, но Сарухико схватил его за руку и потащил в направлении пожарной лестницы.

– Не через главный вход, – сказал Сарухико так, словно естественнее этого в мире ничего не было. – Сюда.

– Подожди, почему мы не можем войти через двери?

– Домовладелец… не совсем в курсе, что я здесь живу, – отметил Сарухико, и это было наиболее близкое к смущению выражение его лица.

– Погоди, что? – Ята уставился на него. – Сару! Да ты… да ты правонарушитель!

– Как и ты, – раздраженно сказал Сарухико.

– Да, но это другое, – настаивал Ята. – Я всегда думал, что ты… не знаю, приличный. Или что-то типа того.

– Вот поэтому я и говорю, что ты идиот, – сказал Сарухико. – Как бы я в одиночку мог выплачивать аренду квартиры, по-твоему? Разнося цветы?

– Я думал твои родители или кто-то еще платят за нее, – сказал Ята. Сарухико резко побледнел и отвернулся.

– Идиот. Если бы у меня кто-то из них был. Пошли, – он начал подниматься по скрипучей пожарной лестнице, и Ята поспешил за ним.

– Сарухико! – Ята схватил его за руку. – Эй, я имел в виду не…

– Все нормально, – сказал Сарухико. – Просто поднимайся, пока нас не увидели. Смотри под ноги.

Он медленно повел Яту вверх по пожарной лестнице, и старый металл на каждый шаг отзывался скрипом. Рисковать жизнью каждый раз, когда ты решишь вернуться домой, по мнению Яты, добавляло ко всему некую нотку опасности. Может, именно поэтому Сарухико так много времени проводил с ним после школы. Нет смысла суетиться и карабкаться по лестнице больше необходимого.

– Так _как_ ты здесь живешь так, что никто не замечает? – спросил Ята, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть вниз.

– У домовладельца все записи со списками жильцов и их арендной плате на компьютере, – ответил Сарухико.

– И?

– Ему следует подобрать пароль надежнее.

– Подожди. Ты…

– Сейчас он думает, что квартиру, в которой я живу, снимает семидесятилетняя женщина, которая уже заплатила за весь год аренды в январе, несмотря на то, что он не помнит, передавала ли она ему вообще чек, – кивнул Сарухико. – Но раз занесено в компьютер, значит, все правильно, думает он. Он даже больший идиот, чем ты.

– Значит ты разбираешься и в подобной компьютерной ерунде, а? – присвистнул Ята, игнорируя выпад. – Иногда ты крут, Сарухико. 

– Мне не нужны твои комплименты.

– Я всегда знал, что ты гик, – добавил Ята со смешком.

– Лучше быть гиком, чем одноклеточным идиотом,– парировал Сарухико, не замедляя шаг.

Наконец, Сарухико остановился прямо напротив забитого окна. Он нажал на несколько досок, и те легко сдвинулись, открывая небольшой проем, достаточный, чтобы в него мог пролезть костлявый ученик средней школы.

– Сначала бросай вещи,– сказал Сарухико начавшему было пролезать внутрь Яте.

– А это, вроде, то, что нужно, – отметил Ята, просунув свою сумку в дыру, – Словно у нас есть секретная база.

Ята почти без проблем пробрался через дыру и, ворча, приземлился на пол. Он уселся и осмотрел место, где жил Сарухико.

Все было _захламлено_. Старые газеты, учебники как минимум двух-трехгодичной давности, одна на другой громоздились пустые коробки из-под еды на вынос. Ветхая кушетка была островком в море упаковок от еды, а из стены в нескольких дюймах от телевизора торчали два ножа. В целом, комната выглядела так, словно ее не убирали месяцами, если не годами.

– Ты… – Ята пораженно оглядывался. – Ты _неряха_!

– Хм-м? – Сарухико кое-как сбросил свои школьные принадлежности в угол. Он спокойно оглядел окружающий его мусор и пожал плечами. – Потом выброшу. У меня нет сейчас для этого настроения. 

– А оно _когда-нибудь_ есть? – Ята провел быстрый осмотр остальных комнат. К счастью, единственная ванная комната была почти чистой, если не считать брошенного на пол полотенца Сарухико, о котором он очевидно забыл. Еще была маленькая кухонька с несколькими сервантами, микроволновкой и мини-холодильником. На раскопки содержимого холодильника Сарухико Яте хватило всего мгновение. – Господи, Сарухико, чем ты _питаешься_? Здесь же мышь повесилась!

– Я всегда могу взять еду на вынос, – Сарухико откуда-то выудил книгу и лениво листал ее.

– Заведутся лишние деньги – достанем тебе нормальной еды, – сказал Ята. – Теперь я уж точно займусь твоей паршивой диетой.

– Не помню, чтобы я на тебе женился, – любезно отозвался Сарухико, и Ята, обернувшись, уставился на него.

– Может, ты был бы не таким раздражительным, если бы ел лучше, – сказал Ята, драматично тыкая в него пальцем. Сарухико закатил глаза и перевернулся на спину, держа книгу как щит.

– А ты был бы не таким мелким, если бы пил молоко.

– Дешевый трюк! Знаешь, я еще вырасту! – Ята скрестил руки на груди и подчеркнуто отвернулся. – Так, и где буду располагаться я? Я еще даже спальню не видел …

– Вон там, – Сарухико указал на сваленные в кучу одеяла и что-то, что могло бы быть подушкой, в дальнем углу комнаты. Ята так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, и он добавил: – Я могу купить тебе еще одно одеяло.

Ята издал полустон-полувздох и сел рядом с Сарухико.

– И здесь ты все это время жил, да? Сам? – через секунду спросил он.

– Именно, – книга скрывала выражение лица Сарухико, а голос был совершенно безжизненным.

Ята посмотрел на него, потом обвел взглядом квартиру. Она была не так хороша, как его старая квартира – в некотором смысле «хороша», как бы то ни было – но не то чтобы он мог позволить себе быть переборчивым. И в любом случае, это была квартира его лучшего друга, и каким-то образом даже захламленная квартира казалась теплее и приветливее, чем его старая могла когда-либо быть.

Ята выудил из сумки игровую приставку и бросил ее на пол возле Сарухико. Сарухико скосил на него взгляд поверх книги, и Ята улыбнулся ему. Сарухико сразу же отвел взгляд, но Ята снова заметил этот легкий довольный румянец на его щеках.

В конце концов, это _было_ вроде как круто.

***

– Эй, Сарухико, вставай! – Ята махнул кокону одеял в углу, выглядывая в проделанную в заколоченном окне щель. – Посмотри на весь этот снег.

– М-м, – раздалось ему в ответ.

– Где мой КПК, готов поклясться, там будет сообщение, что занятия отменили, – Ята переместился на диван и начал рыться в коробках из-под вчерашнего ужина (он собирался выбросить мусор, правда, но это оказалось большей проблемой, чем он думал, и если Сарухико это не беспокоит, зачем суетиться?). – Даже если и нет, нам лучше остаться дома. Не хочу идти по такой погоде, на улице, должно быть, мороз. Что думаешь, Сарухико?

– М-м, – кокон из одеял заворочался и показательно отвернулся от него, насколько вообще кокон из одеял может сделать что-то показательно. Похоже, Сарухико воспользовался отсутствием Яты рядом с собой и укутался в запасное одеяло.

– Возможно, мы могли бы пойти в игровой центр, – продолжал Ята. – Или, может, кому-то нужны выгульщики собак или что-то типа того, готов поклясться, мы сможем выручить немного денег.

Одеяла не ответили, и, в конце концов, Ята вздохнул и потопал обратно, намереваясь хорошенько потрясти друга.

– Эй, Сарухико!

Подушка полетела в него с точностью брошенного ножа, и Яте пришлось отскочить обратно, чтобы избежать удара.

– А это еще, черт побери, было за что? Давай, вставай уже! – Ята схватил Сарухико за плечо и, к его удивлению, его грубо оттолкнули.

– Исчзни, – Сарухико бросил на него сонный взгляд и снова зарылся в одеяла.

– Собираешься весь день проспать? – спросил Ята, раздраженно потирая пострадавшую часть тела. Сарухико что-то приглушенно проворчал в ответ, и Ята раздраженно ухватился за одеяла, пытаясь вытянуть из них Сарухико целиком. Сарухико негодующе зарычал и немедленно принялся отбиваться.

Он слегка толкнул его рукой в живот, и Ята внезапно оказался лежащим на сильно раскрасневшемся Сарухико; их лица разделяла всего пара дюймов.

Ята уже было открыл рот что-то сказать, как вдруг понял, что взгляд у Сарухико какой-то странно затуманенный, да и румянец у нее был больше, чем от приложенных физических усилий.

– Сарухико?.. – Ята положил руку ему на лоб, и его снова слабо отпихнули, как Сарухико снова попытался зарыться в одеяла. – Эй, ты горишь!

– Я заметил, – хрипло проворчал Сарухико, окукливаясь в тонкие одеяла. – От твоих криков у меня разболелась голова.

– Я не кричал! – заупрямился Ята. – И мне не _пришлось_ бы кричать, если бы ты просто _сказал_ мне о своем плохом самочувствии!

– Ерунда, – пробормотал Сарухико. – Всего лишь простуда. Завтра буду в порядке, если ты оставишь меня в покое и дашь поспать.

– Но ты действительно горячий, – сказал Ята, пристраиваясь рядом. – Может, нам стоит обратиться к доктору? Эй, может, мне позвонить в больницу?

Взгляд, которым наградил его Сарухико, был куда более холодным, чем можно было ожидать от кого-то с прилипшими ко лбу влажными от пота волосами.

– Все со мной будет в порядке. Хоть раз в жизни просто заткнись и дай мне поспать.

Ята откинулся на руки и задумчиво прикусил губу, глядя на то, как Сарухико закрыл глаза и свернулся в клубке из одеял. Вскоре он заснул, а Ята понял, что с любопытством разглядывает лицо спящего Сарухико.

Выглядел он неважно, и Яте это не нравилось. Он выглядел мирно, пусть и свернувшись на бок и вцепившись в одеяло сжатыми кулаками, как маленький ребенок. Без очков он почти казался… в какой-то степени уязвимым. Ята подумал, что если бы кто-нибудь, кто не знает Сарухико, увидел его таким, подумал бы, что он очаровательный ребенок. От этой мысли Ята тихо рассмеялся. Сарухико можно было приписать множество качеств, но очаровательным он точно не был.

Ята со вздохом перевел взгляд на дыру в окне. Даже если занятия сегодня не отменили, он определенно на них не пойдет. Он знал, как хреново болеть, когда некому о тебе позаботиться. И как лучший (единственный) друг Сарухико, это его _долг_ , присмотреть за ним и убедиться, что он не умрет от зимнего холода или чего-то еще в этом роде.

Желудок Яты заурчал, и он наконец поднялся на ноги. Продуктов у них было немного, а переборчивость Сарухико была притчей во языцех, но Ята был точно уверен, что сможет найти _что-то_ , что можно будет приготовить Сарухико, когда тот проснется. 

Несколько часов спустя Сарухико наконец выполз из своего кокона из одеял. Цвет лица уже был получше, но казалось, что у него едва хватило сил тяжело подняться на ноги, к тому же его заметно шатало.

– Сарухико! – Ята сразу же поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от игровой приставки, в которую играл на старой потрепанной кушетке. – Тебе уже лучше? Ты же не собираешься умирать, ведь так?

Сарухико глянул на Яту, словно пытаясь вспомнить кто это, и мигом нащупал очки.

– Мисаки?..

– Да, да, я здесь, – Ята перемахнул через спинку дивана и поспешил к Сарухико, едва не растянувшись на разбросанных газетах. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Еще одеяло? Сока? Я могу достать сок. О! И я кое-что приготовил, подожди, сейчас принесу.

– Ты не… обязан быть моей сиделкой, – раздраженно сказал Сарухико, тяжело привалившись к стене и изо всех сил стараясь казаться обычным Сарухико, несмотря на явно горящее лицо и рваное дыхание. Ята его проигнорировал и отправился на кухню, прихватив отложенную для Сарухико еду и разогревая ее в микроволновке, после чего вернулся и гордо предоставил другу тарелку. Сарухико бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. – Ты это приготовил?

– Ага, – гордо ответил Ята. – Не думал, что из меня превосходный повар, правда? В отличие от некоторых, я способен на большее, нежели тупо разогреть в микроволновке готовый замороженный обед.

– Выглядит так, словно там кто-то умер, – прямо сказал Сарухико.

– Неважно как оно выглядит, – поспорил Ята. – Важен вкус, понимаешь, вкус! И, в любом случае, это для тебя полезно!

Сарухико подозрительно сощурил глаза, и Ята похолодел – он явно перешел какую-то запретную черту.

– Здесь есть овощи?

– _Должны_ быть, но отсутствуют, потому что их у нас _нет. Кое-кто_ постоянно их выбрасывает, как капризный маленький ребенок.

– Ты последний, кто мог бы называть других «маленьким», – Сарухико, казалось, покачнулся, а затем резко осел, закрывая руками лицо. Ята немедленно отставил еду и приземлился рядом с ним.

– Сарухико! Что случилось, голова закружилась? С тобой все в порядке? Эй, Сарухико… – он нервно тряс Сарухико за плечи, и тот его оттолкнул.

– Ты шумный, – слабо пробормотал Сарухико, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги, и полуспотыкаясь, полуползком направился к кровати. – Бесполезный и… глупый и раздражающий… – он тряхнул головой, но, казалось, ноги вдруг передумали его держать, и он кулем осел на пол. В ту же секунду Ята снова оказался рядом.

– Эй, Сарухико. Сарухико, – Ята нервно начал трясти своего друга и, не получив ответа, почувствовал, как что-то сжалось внутри. – Эй, Сару! Ну же, ты меня пугаешь. Сарухико!

– …шумный… – невнятно пробормотал Сарухико, и его ресницы дрогнули. Его мутный взгляд остановился на взволнованном лице Яты. – Мисаки… что?..

– Ты… упал в обморок или что-то типа того, – сказал Ята, не обращая внимания, насколько вымучено звучит его голос. – М-м, может, лучше мне перенести тебя на кровать?

– Да, наверное это… – Сарухико попытался подняться, покачнулся и снова упал на пол. Его немного трясло.

– Вот, я помогу, – Ята уж было протянул руку помощи, но этот жест был проигнорирован.

– Я в состоянии, – Сарухико оперся на руки, после чего медленно встал. Он опасно покачнулся, и Ята сразу же подбежал к нему и, придерживая за плечо, направил к импровизированной кровати. – Я сказал, что могу. Мне не нужна твоя…

– Ну и кто теперь идиот, а? – грубо сказал Ята, не двигаясь. – Тебе изначально не стоило вставать.

Сарухико бросил на него удивленный взгляд, после чего выдавил из себя слабую улыбку.

– Может и так, – он тяжело вздохнул, позволяя Яте полутаща доставить его к кровати.

– Ты уверен, что мне не стоило позвонить… кому-нибудь или что-то в том же роде? – нервно спросил Ята, как только Сарухико приземлился на одеяла.

– Все будет в порядке, – голос Сарухико был странно спокоен. – Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

– Я мог бы спуститься и купить какие-нибудь лекарства, думаю, у нас еще осталось немного наличных со вчерашнего ужина.

– Нет, все в порядке, – Сарухико вытянул из-под одеяла руку и слабо схватил Яту за край футболки. – Просто останься здесь, Мисаки. Со мной.

– Л-ладно, – эти слова застали Яту врасплох. Столь открыто говорить что-то подобное совершенно не в духе Сарухико, и, глядя на него, Яту нежиданно захлестнула волна симпатии к своему другу. – Хорошо, Сарухико. Не волнуйся. Я здесь. Я останусь здесь, ладно? Так что можешь немного поспать.

***

– Что ты делаешь? – Сарухико схватил его за руку, когда Ята поднялся на ноги.

– А на что это похоже? Идем за ними, – Ята перевел взгляд со взволнованного лица Сарухико на уже растворяющегося в толпе красноволосого и его друзей.

– Ты с ума сошел? – Сарухико казался взволнованным и, может, немного разозленным, хотя Ята не мог понять почему. Неужели он не видел то же, что и Ята? То, что сделал этот парень… Словно у него была какая-то магическая сила. И с ним даже была компания парней, следующих за ним по пятам, словно он был кем-то вроде короля, а все они – его подданными.

Сердце Яты билось с волнением, характер которого он никак не мог понять. Он не был до конца уверен, что произошло, но знал, что это было чем-то значительным. Наконец-то с ними случилось хоть что-то значительное. Что-то, похожее на те истории, которые он давным-давно отбросил как невозможные.

– Давай же, мы упустим их из виду, – Ята уже начал идти за ними, как Сарухико снова потянул его назад. – А-а-а-а, Сару, в чем проблема? Они уходят!

– И хорошо, – сухо произнес Сарухико. Его глаза раздраженно сверкали за стеклами очков. – Не будь таким идиотом, Мисаки. Мы даже не знаем кто эти парни, и что им от нас надо. Что если…

– Ты разве не видел, что _сделал_ тот парень? – взвился Ята. – Мы не можем упустить что-то подобное. Они _предложили_ нам присоединиться. Как часто подобное случается? Давай по крайней мере пойдем посмотрим, о чем они говорили.

– Тц, – Сарухико всегда издавал этот звук, когда его что-то раздражало, но причину он говорить не хотел. Ята раздраженно застонал и вырвался из хватки Сарухико.

– Я иду, – сказал он. – Если тебе так страшно, оставайся здесь один.

Он пожалел о своих словах едва ли не сразу же. Что-то темное промелькнуло в глазах Сарухико, когда он отводил взгляд. Его лицо казалось бледнее обычного.

– Пошли, – Ята потянулся, схватил Сарухико за запястье и потянул его за собой. На этот раз Сарухико не сопротивлялся, и вскоре уже шел рядом с Ятой без необходимости его тянуть.

Через секунду Ята заметил в толпе красноволосого парня и побежал за ним. По мере приближения, он остановился лишь раз, чтобы проверить, следовал Сарухико за ним или нет.

Что бы только что ни произошло, кем бы ни были эти люди, что бы это ни была за сила, он знал, что это было чем-то значительным. Что-то, чего он ждал. И если это действительно было так, он должен был быть уверен, что Сарухико шел тоже.

Все это время Ята ждал, что его спасут, и он не мог допустить, чтобы это случилось без Сарухико. Они были вместе. Казалось, они всегда были вместе.

Они будут спасены вместе. Он был в этом уверен.


	2. Фушими

Людям не нравился Фушими Сарухико.

Он это всегда знал, но это никогда его особо не волновало. Словно простая константа вселенной: небо голубое, солнце греет, он не нравится людям. Естественный порядок вещей: так было, и так всегда будет.

Родителям он не нравился, или, по крайней мере, он так считал. Вообще-то он никогда их не видел, но Фушими представлялось, что он и не должен был, раз уж его сбагрили родственникам, когда он был очень мал, а после никогда больше и слова от них не слышал.

Родственникам он тоже не нравился. Сначала, они всегда пытались. Когда он был маленьким, это было легче, потому что легко улыбаться и дружелюбно говорить с маленьким брошенным ребенком с растрепанными волосами и широко распахнутыми как у совы глазами, которые взирали на мир сквозь стекла очков в тонкой оправе. Это становилось сложнее, когда он оставался у них, оставаясь таким же мрачным и неприветливым, не хотел играть в игры, в которые играли нормальные дети, и не радовался тому, чему радовались обычные дети, и продолжал тихо сидеть и пристально на них смотреть. 

– От него мурашки по коже, – он нечаянно услышал, как однажды обронила его тетя, когда ему было пять или около того. – Я не могу так, когда этот ребенок так на меня смотрит. 

Как и все остальные, родственники, у которых он оставался, в конце концов прекращали даже притворяться, что он им нравится, и его снова куда-нибудь отправляли. Будет другая тетя, другой дедушка, другой дальний родственник, пока в конце концов он не остался совсем один в пустой квартире (за нее даже платили, пока двоюродный дедушка не решил разобраться в финансовых проблемах и не заинтересовался небольшой брешью в бюджете, или пока какой-нибудь кузен, который начал копаться в имуществе покойного деда и оказался сбит с толку небольшой платой за обветшалую квартиру, не пожал плечами и, даже не задумываясь, прекратил оплату, и никто не помнил маленького мальчика в тонких очках и с жутким взглядом). 

Он не нравился учителям. Он находил их скучными, он считал их уроки скучными, а его оценки никогда не стоили даже упоминания. В какой-то момент учителя всегда понимали, что он умный, и тогда в один прекрасный момент на короткое время он становился идеальным студентом, заслуженным гением класса, пока они не понимали, что он _слишком_ умен, он переставал им нравится даже больше, чем раньше. Фушими никак не мог понять, в чем здесь его вина, но это и к лучшему. Школьный материал всегда был слишком легок для понимания, а потому не стоил его времени, равно как и все остальное. Все, что он мог решить, неминуемо становилось скучным при ответе, и не стоило даже росчерка карандаша.

Его одноклассники _определенно_ не любили его, и это было взаимно. Конечно, Фушими пытался подружиться с ними, когда он был младше и еще не понял, что не создан для того, чтобы нравиться окружающим. Он играл вместе с другими детьми, но все они были настолько скучными, что надолго его интереса не хватало. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Другие дети не понимали его, он же понимал их слишком хорошо и вместе с тем не понимал вовсе. К концу начальной школы на Фушими уже было клеймо изгоя.

Сперва Фушими, может, это и заботило, но к средней школе это просто стало тем, чем было. Он обедал в одиночестве, ходил в школу и из нее в одиночестве, никогда не оставался допоздна в кружках, на ученических конференциях или даже школьных фестивалях, и каждый день был скучнее предыдущего. Все было серым, скучным и непримечательным, пока в какой-то момент Фушими просто не смирился с тем, что мир для него останется таким навсегда. Серо, однообразно, в одиночестве. Когда-то это причиняло бы боль, но уже давно перестало.

А затем идиот по имени Ята Мисаки однажды во время ланча заговорил с ним об овощах рядом с урной.

***

Фушими никогда не обращал внимания на тех, кто учился в его классе. Он предполагал, что некоторые могли учиться с ним и раньше и могли знать его имя или по крайней мере узнавать в лицо, но он никогда не утруждал себя запоминанием кого-либо из них. В конечном итоге все они разойдутся каждый своей дорогой, и никто из них даже лишний раз о нем не подумает, так зачем же прилагать лишние усилия?

Фушими всегда обедал в углу кафетерия. Иногда он брал с собой книгу, пусть было не так много книг, которые ему нравились. Просто это было чем-то, на чем можно было сконцентрироваться, пока он ест. Обед тоже всегда был одним и тем же: что бы ни было самым дешевым в любой из этих дней. Он одевался и питался за счет случайных подработок в те дни, когда у него не было настроения идти в школу (в конце концов, не было никого, кто мог бы заставить его ходить туда, а в школе никого не волновало, был он там или нет), и хотя у него дома были какие-то продукты, он никогда не мог себя заставить утром собрать себе обед. 

Главной проблемой в покупных обедах были, разумеется, овощи. В любом ланче без исключения обязательно были овощи. Фушими морщил нос, выуживая их из еды и лениво рассортировывая по цвету и размеру. Обеденный перерыв казался бесконечным, но это немного помогало скоротать время. Фушими никогда не понимал, почему его одноклассники так оживляются во время обеденного перерыва. Заняться все равно нечем, кроме как есть сухую безвкусную школьную еду и обсуждать обычные скучные вещи. Это было даже хуже уроков.

Ему надоело возиться с овощами, так что он наконец решил их выбросить. Он дошел до нее одновременно с другим учеником – невысокого роста рыжий парень, – который так сильно сжимал в руке пакет с молоком, что Фушими отстраненно задумался, уж не является ли оно личным оскорблением всему его существованию.

– Оно просрочено, – по всей видимости, он заметил взгляд Фушими.

– А… ох, – честно говоря, он не ожидал, что с ним заговорят, и Фушими был не совсем уверен, что стоит отвечать. В любом случае, по большому счету ему все равно. Ему не было никакого дела до того, почему этот шкет не хотел пить молоко, и не было похоже, чтобы из всех людей он стал бы оправдываться перед Фушими.

Теперь пацан смотрел на овощные башенки Фушими, и Фушими отвел взгляд. Он надеялся, что рыжий поймет намек и быстро уйдет. Было неловко стоять здесь, и даже от мысли о том, чтобы продолжить беседу, Фушими становилось плохо. Никто никогда не заговаривал с ним. Это был естественный порядок вещей. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то нарушал естественный порядок, потому что это заставляло его _думать_ , и иногда Фушими замечал, что когда он думает, _действительно_ думает, все в его груди горит огнем.

– Почему ты вообще берешь этот ланч, если не собираешься есть половину из него?

– Я… – Фушими неловко переступил. В памяти всплыл образ пустой квартиры, и что-то сжалось в груди, как когда он слишком много думал.

– Как тебя зовут? – выпалил рыжеволосый мальчишка.

– Фушими… Сарухико, – зачем спрашивать его имя? Как будто это имеет значение. Фушими и сам не знал почему ответил.

– Фушими, да? – Он протянул руку, словно ожидая, что Фушими пожмет ее, что было до нелепости глупо. – Ята Мисаки.

– Мисаки?.. – звучало как девчачье имя, и Фушими было интересно, не ослышался ли он.

– Нет! – выпалил Ята, словно смутившись. Из чего Фушими сделал вывод, что этот пацан идиот высшей пробы, и нет смысла и дальше тратить на него время. – Ята, зови меня Ята! В любом случае, ты всегда был в этом классе?

– Да, – теперь стало привычно. Он начал быстро сгружать остатки овощей в урну, надеясь на скорейшее завершение разговора.

– Я тебя не помню.

– Равно как и большинство, – Фушими пожал плечами. В конце концов, ему это нравилось. Не говоря ни слова, он развернулся и пошел к своему месту, надеясь, что Ята понял намек и сделал то же самое.

– Знаешь, овощи ведь полезны, – голос прозвучал глухо и едва слышно, и Фушими раздраженно цокнул языком.

– А молоко помогает расти, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

– Что ты только что сказал?! – ощетинился у него за спиной Ята. Неожиданно Фушими почувствовал несвойственное ему желание обернуться посмотреть на раздраженное лицо, которому не счел нужным сопротивляться.

– Ничего.

– Хмф. Показалось, – Ята поднял голову и фыркнул, словно он чего-то добился, когда проходил мимо Фушими обратно к своему столику. Фушими не стал даже смотреть ему вслед, продолжая путь к своему обычному уединенному уголку.

Каким-то образом в этот раз обеденный перерыв казался короче, чем обычно, и Фушими не совсем мог понять почему.

***

Фушими думал, что столкновение с Ятой Мисаки во время ланча станет первым и последним. В конце концов, он никому не нравился. Это был закон мироздания. Люди не заговаривают с ним, он не заговаривает с людьми, и все в мире идет своим чередом.

Вот почему он больше всех был удивлен, когда на следующий день, и на следующий, и еще через день Ята продолжал с ним разговаривать. Из чего Фушими сделал несколько выводов.

Первый: Ята Мисаки – вспыльчивый придурок. Он быстро раздражался, не любил когда его называли по имени и отказывался пить молоко. Судя по периодическим синякам на лице, он явно ввязывался в драки. Он ел тот же дешевый обед, что и Фушими.

Второй, и этого Фушими просто не мог понять: похоже, Яте Мисаки нравилось с ним общаться. Разумеется, иногда он _делал вид_ , что это не так, резко отвечая на сухие замечания Фушими об отношении роста (или его недостатке) к его нежеланию пить молоко, кричал, сердился, начинал спорить и огрызался в ответ, но на следующий день все равно приходил к мусорной корзине и разговаривал с Фушими так, словно ничего не случилось.

Третий, и наиболее беспокоящий: вполне возможно, что Фушими начинало нравиться каждый день разговаривать с Ятой. Он почти ждал этих разговоров у корзины. Разумеется, это было неприемлемо. Было неизбежностью, что Ята Мисаки в конце концов окажется таким же скучным, как и все остальные, и они не смогут больше общаться, и, возможно, он будет _скучать_ по этому. 

Мысль была недопустимой, так что Фушими сделал то, что считал единственно благоразумным: он начал пить молоко Яты. После того, как он доедал свой ланч, он проходил мимо столика Яты, брал его пакет с молоком, едва обмолвившись с ним словом, и возвращался в свой угол. Больше не было необходимости в разговорах у мусорной корзины, и его мир снова вернулся обратно в безопасный серый уголок.

А потом Мисаки сел напротив него и заявил, что будет есть овощи из ланча Фушими, и Фушими был вынужден прийти к четвертому выводу, которого он никак не ожидал.

Ему _нравился_ Ята Мисаки.

***

– Пошли на крышу.

– Хм-м? – Фушими непонимающе посмотрел на Мисаки. К этому моменту они уже где-то с месяц обедали вместе. Он не знал, что случилось с теми, с кем обычно обедал Мисаки, и, если честно, его это и не интересовало. 

Мисаки смотрел на него со своей обычной нелепой придурковатой улыбкой на лице, и в глазах пылал незамутненный мыслительным процессом энтузиазм. Фушими никак не мог понять, как вообще возможно сколько-либо времени функционировать со столь малой мозговой активностью.

– На крышу, на крышу! – повторил Мисаки, словно Фушими не услышал его.

– Там холодно, – заметил Фушими. Уже почти зима. Только пара идиотов может пойти обедать туда в такой день.

– Я знаю, – сказал Мисаки, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Просто… не знаю, здесь сегодня так _душно_. К тому же, бьюсь об заклад, сегодня там никого не будет. Она будет полностью в нашем распоряжении, и это будет замечательно! 

Фушими мог подобрать некоторое количество прилагательных, чтобы описать обед на крыше в холодную погоду, и ни одно из них ничего доброго не сулило. Он действительно не понимал в чем разница между тем, чтобы обедать в кафетерии и на крыше, кроме того, что на крыше холоднее.

Но Мисаки собирался есть на крыше, значит, еще одним различием будет Мисаки.

– Ладно, ладно, – вздохнул Фушими. Он и правда не знал почему сдался, но улыбки Мисаки было достаточно для того, чтобы идея показалось значительно более заманчивой, чем была до этого. 

А когда они заснули на солнце, спиной к спине, забыв о холоде и пропущенных уроках, Фушими был вынужден признать, что, возможно, раз в жизни Мисаки был кое в чем прав.

***

– Это не сложно, – они снова сидели на крыше, решая домашнее задание по математике. Сегодня был сильный ветер, и они прижали листы пакетом молока Яты и овощами Фушими. Уже едва ли не десятый раз за неделю Фушими пытался объяснить, что такое математика, и с чем ее едят.

– Нет, сложно, – раздраженно подтвердил Мисаки. – Все эти дурацкие… числа и прочая дрянь. Как, например, это, – он ткнул пальцем в очередной проблемный пример. – Как, черт возьми, кто-то может знать ответ на _это_? То есть, что вообще должна означать эта дурацкая закорючка?

– 21,5, – ответил Фушими, едва взглянув на пример.

– Как ты это делаешь? – спросил Мисаки. – Правда, Сарухико… В чем секрет? Как ты все это знаешь?

– Просто применение бинома Ньютона, – спокойно ответил Фушими.

– А? – Ята смотрел на него с таким выражением, словно он только что сказал, что пришельцы транслируют ответы прямо ему в мозг. – Подожди, серьезно? Мы _это_ учим?

– Я пошутил, примитивный ты идиот, – сказал Фушими. Серьезно, он не понимал, как можно быть таким болваном едва ли не во всем. Это никогда не перестанет его забавлять. 

– Я так и знал, – проворчал Ята, глядя куда-то в сторону. – И кого это ты называешь примитивным?

– Человека, который никак не может набрать больше 60 хотя бы по какому-нибудь тесту.

– Говорит тот, у кого оценки хуже моих, – сказал Ята. На секунду он остановился. – Скажи, Сарухико… почему ты _не_ пишешь тесты лучше?

– Это еще что за вопрос? – Фушими потянулся за пакетом молока, опрокидывая два листка с заданиями.

– Я имею в виду… ты же вроде гений, так? Ты ведь запросто можешь решить подобную ерунду. У тебя могли быть лучшие оценки в классе!

Фушими пожал плечами, скучающе наблюдая за развевающимися на ветру листками.

– Все это скучно, – наконец выдал он.

– Скучно?

– Ради этого и карандаш не стоит поднимать, – честно сказал Фушими. Он не мог сказать, что заставило его сказать это, ведь это совсем не касается Яты. К этому времени он просто привык отвечать на вопросы Мисаки. – Все слишком просто, а потому скучно. Это настолько хлопотно, что я бы предпочел вообще никогда этого не делать. Люди почему-то думают, что раз я могу найти ответы на вопросы, мне это должно нравиться: все эти тесты и домашние работы. Но в конце концов, мне это совершенно не интересно. Получать отличные оценки или рисоваться – это совершенно не приносит удовольствие, так зачем тогда вообще тратить на все это время?

– …Действительно, – Ята задумчиво смотрел в никуда. – Кажется… похоже, я понимаю, о чем ты. Касаемо чувства… неудовлетворенности, полагаю, – он запнулся. – Но все же, ты объясняешь мне как все это решать и прочее. Разве это тоже не скучно?

– Это другое, – помогать Мисаки никогда не наскучит. Сидеть вместе вот так, на крыше – это почти стоило тестов и домашних заданий. Фушими уже почти собрался сказать ему это, но голос не слушался, так что он просто продолжал смотреть на чистые листы перед собой. 

– Правда? – Мисаки казался странно доволен этим фактом.

– Тц, – раздраженно цыкнул Фушими. Только идиота мог так легко успокоить такой простой ответ.

– Отлично! – казалось, энергия Яты снова забила ключом, когда он закатал рукава и взялся за карандаш. – Объясни-ка мне это еще раз.

Фушими убийственно взглянул на него, но все равно потянулся за листами.

***

Мисаки не было сегодня на уроках, и день никогда еще не тянулся так долго.

Фушими казалось, что он годами сидит здесь за партой, старея и слабея с каждой секундой. Голоса учителя и его одноклассников были не более чем раздражителями, фоновым шумом, который никак не замолкал. Во время обеда он сидел в углу кафетерия и пытался читать книгу, но строчки танцевали у него перед глазами, и он никак не мог сконцентрироваться.

_«Мне тоже следовало прогулять»_. Давненько он уже этого не делал. С тех пор как он начал каждый день обедать с Мисаки, проводить с ним время после школы и дожидаться его каждое утро, школа стала раздражать чуточку меньше. Без Мисаки все казалось как раньше, когда компанию ему составляли только он сам и закоулки его сознания. 

Он лениво черкал в тетради, подперев голову рукой, и бессмысленно смотрел в окно. Этим днем не было никакого спасения. Все было серым и пустым, и он даже не хотел задумываться почему.

Фушими Сарухико был из тех людей, которых не любят окружающие, и его это никогда не беспокоило. Одиночество было просто еще одной из тех назойливых вещей, с которыми он мирился, не важно, школа это была или овощи. Но каким-то образом теперь все изменилось, и он не был точно уверен, нравится это ему или нет. До того, как он встретил Мисаки, дни казались серыми, но по крайней мере, это было знакомо. Он почти привык к этому. Он почти создал для себя пространство, где мог довольствоваться постоянной неудовлетворенностью, где он мог бы убедить себя в том, что просто дышать – уже достаточно.

Фушими смотрел в окно и думал что, наверно, если его мир без Мисаки выглядел именно так, то он все же ему не слишком-то и нравится. Если так будет выглядеть мир без Мисаки, то он был бы вполне счастлив позволить ему сломаться и истечь кровью до наступления блаженного ничто.

***

Мисаки опаздывал. Фушими прикусил губу и раздраженно ходил взад-вперед в дверном проеме. Обычно Мисаки приходил рано, и они вместе шли в класс, но сегодня он опаздывал. Фушими задавался вопросом, не собрался ли Ята и сегодня прогулять, и эта мысль заставила его поежиться.

Если Мисаки заболел, в этот раз Фушими придется его проведать. Друзья так делают, правильно? И кроме того, Мисаки такой идиот, что мог запросто наплевать на доводы разума и прописные истины, подхватить все простуды на свете и пытаться вылечить их такими глупыми способами, как принятие холодных ванн или сон в мокрых носках. Кто-то должен был за ним присматривать, а еще сообщить, сколько неудобств вызвало его отсутствие в школе.

Что-то на периферии сознания говорило ему, что думать подобным образом было не совсем нормальным, но к этому времени он уже шел в направлении квартиры Мисаки. Разумеется, Ята никогда не говорил Фушими, где он живет, но Фушими выяснил это сам еще давным-давно. Однажды он проследовал за Мисаки часть пути, а после этого был случай, когда он столкнулся с Мисаки у цветочного магазина; его волосы и одежда были влажными, но дыхание не было сбившимся, а значит прошел он не так уже и много. Произвести триангуляцию возможного местонахождения квартиры Мисаки, руководствуясь уже имеющейся информацией, было просто (порой он ненавидел никогда не прекращающую думать аналитическую часть своей разума, которую – тем не менее – было просто невозможно чем-либо заинтересовать, но временами отсутствие возможности ее отключить было весьма на руку).

– Приятно было снова увидеться, чувак! – от звуков голоса Мисаки Фушими остановился.

Мисаки стоял в нескольких футах от него и махал парню, который выглядел как минимум на год или около того старше них. Его голос звучал легко и привычно, и другой парень помахал ему в ответ так же непринужденно, как делают это двое радых встрече хорошо знакомых людей.

Что-то в груди Фушими сжалось, и перед глазами на секунду помутнело.

Разумеется, это было нормально, если у Мисаки были и другие друзья. В конце концов, у большинства людей много друзей.

У Фушими – только один.

Ята развернулся и удивленно уставился на стоящего там Фушими.

– Кто это был, Мисаки? – Фушими понимал, что получилось резко, но не стал придавать этому значение.

– Хм-м? А, Камамото, – пожал плечами Мисаки, так, словно это не имело никакого значения. Потому что, разумеется, это действительно не имело никакого значения. Это нормально, не о чем беспокоиться. На душе у Фушими не полегчало. – В начальной школе я постоянно с ним тусовался, он на год старше нас. Были придурки, которые постоянно задирали его, пока я не проучил их.

– Ты опоздаешь в школу, – Фушими схватил Мисаки за руку и потащил его за собой. – Пошли.

– Почему у тебя такое плохое настроение? – поинтересовался Мисаки, вырывая руку из его хватки, и Фушими почувствовал внезапный прилив раздражения, направленный ни на что и на все сразу.

– Я всегда в таком настроении, _Мисаки_ , – сказал Фушими, растягивая гласные его имени в своей излюбленной манере.

– Знаешь, а Камамото всегда обращался ко мне “Ята- _сан_ ”, – сказал Ята. Фушими даже не посмотрел на него. – Сколько еще нужно просить, чтобы ты не называл меня этим именем?

– Мне нравится, как оно звучит, – он даже не был уверен, сказал ли он это вслух. Фушими прикусил губу, раздраженно цыкнул и пошел быстрее, словно мог таким образом увести Мисаки ото всего и всех, кроме себя.

– Хм-м? Что ты сказал?

_«Я сказал, что мне нравится как звучит твое имя, когда я произношу его. Мне нравится, что только я могу произносить его, я и никто другой»._

– Я сказал, что ты идиот, и нам надо идти быстрее.

***

– Отпусти, Сару! Тот парень так и напрашивается, чтобы его проучили!

– Не будь таким вспыльчивым придурком, Мисаки, – Фушими крепко держал Яту за шиворот.

– Ты не слышал, что он _сказал_? – спросил Мисаки. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки, и он все еще пытался вырваться.

– Тц, – Фушими закатил глаза. Он понятия не имел, как этот идиот умудрился пережить все эти школьные годы, когда некому было схватить его за шкирку и удержать от глупых драк.

– Ты не можешь просто дать ему уйти после той херни, которая была о тебе сказана!

– Это не имеет значения, – сказал Фушими, оттаскивая Мисаки еще на несколько шагов.

– Нет, имеет, – настаивал Ята. – Черт возьми, Сарухико! Пусти меня! Ты собираешься тащить меня до самого класса или что?

– Если придется, – спокойно ответил Фушими, продолжая тянуть его по коридору. – Ты когда-нибудь устаешь быть идиотом? 

– Я не идиот, – надулся Ята. Он раздраженно застонал. – О, прекрасно! Я оставлю его в покое. Пока. Так что пусти.

Фушими выгнул бровь, но воротник Яты все же отпустил.

– Я не понимаю, почему ты просто позволяешь нести о себе подобную чушь, – проворчал Ята и, пыша злостью, потопал к классной комнате. – Тебя это никогда не раздражало, Сарухико?

– Да нет. Просто игнорируй это, _Мисаки_.

– Не могу, – Ята замолчал и развернулся к нему. – Кто-то ведь должен за тебя постоять, правда?

Фушими удивленно распахнул глаза. Он всегда знал, что о нем говорят. Жестокие вещи, неприятные вещи, часто это все говорили ему в лицо, порой сопровождаясь при этом тычками, пинками и всем остальным, что делали дети с изгоями. Это была одна из тех вещей, которую он давно принял как часть мира, который значил для него не больше, чем и Фушими для него.

Мисаки нервно передернул плечами, казалось, он и сам был немного смущен своей вспышкой, и Фушими ничего не мог поделать с легкой улыбкой, расцветающей на губах.

– Ты действительно идиот, – наконец сказал он. Ята все равно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и они вместе зашли в класс.

***

– С-с-сарухико, – лицо Мисаки было мертвенно-бледным, когда он подошел к парте Фушими держа двумя пальцами розовый конверт, словно ожидал, что тот может взорваться в любой момент.

– Мисаки? – Фушими вздернул бровь, и Мисаки робко положил конверт ему на парту.

– Эт-это… – Мисаки нервно заикался, и Фушими обреченно вздохнул, взял конверт и открыл его.

– Это письмо, – сухо сказал Фушими.

– От _девушки_ , – сказал Мисаки, словно это было чем-то невероятным. – _Девушка_ , Сару! Девушка написала мне письмо.

– Да, я вижу, – Фушими почувствовал укол боли, который он постарался проигнорировать, неосознанно обрывая уголки письма. Оно, по всей видимости, было надушено какими-то духами, и от этого запаха ему становилось дурно.

– И-и… что мне _делать_? – лицо Мисаки из мертвенно-бледного стало ярко-красным.

– Это еще что за вопрос?

– Это любовное письмо! – сказал Мисаки, и Фушими готов был поклясться, что его голос поднялся на несколько октав. – _П-признание_! Я получил письмо с признанием, Сарухико!

– И? – Фушими пожал плечами. – Не будь таким девственником. 

– Кого это ты называешь девственником? – ощетинился Мисаки. – Я… чтоб ты знал, я разговаривал с _огромным количеством_ девушек. Сотнями. Тысячами.

– Назови хотя бы одну. 

– Я-я не собираюсь предавать их доверие, рассказывая, – сказал Мисаки. Фушими подтолкнул к нему письмо, и он вскрикнул и отшатнулся, словно обжегшись.

– Тысячи девушек, а?

– В любом случае, кто бы говорил? – пробормотал Мисаки. – И со многими девушками ты говорил?

– Вероятно, с большим количеством, чем ты, – что, формально, было ложью, потому как Фушими не особо разговаривал с кем-то, кто не был Мисаки, девушка или нет, но Фушими не собирался ему этого говорить.

– В любом случае, не важно, – Мисаки попытался взять себя в руки, но эту битву с собой он проиграл, впрочем, Фушими сомневался, что она вообще была. – Сарухико… что мне делать?

– Отошли ей ответ, _идиот_ , – ответил Фушими с отвращением.

– Ответ, точно… – Мисаки уставился на письмо и прикусил губу. – Эй. Сарухико. Ты не мог бы… написать за меня?

– Что?

– Ответ, – сказал Мисаки. – Я не очень хорош в подобных вещах. Ты мог бы написать за меня что-то хорошее, правда ведь? Я имею в виду, ты умный и все такое. Ты вполне мог бы написать что-то хорошее.

– Я тебе не секретарь, – мрачно сказал Фушими. Мисаки бросил на него жалобный взгляд, и Фушими страдальчески вздохнул. – Какой же ты все-таки _девственник_.

– Но ты ведь сделаешь это, правда? – быстро сориентировался Мисаки.

Фушими закатил глаза, но все же кивнул.

– Отлично! Сарухико, ты лучший, – Мисаки хлопнул его по спине и, так как зашел учитель, поспешил к своей парте.

– Тц, – Фушими развернул письмо и лениво пробежал его глазами. Он не понимал почему его одноклассники поднимают такую шумиху вокруг таких глупых вещей как любовные письма и признания. Как бы то ни было, это все бессмысленно. Они в средней школе, и навряд ли даже они собираются видеться после выпуска (хотя, разумеется, у них с Мисаки все было по-другому, но об этом и говорить не стоит). Всякие там свидания и приготовление друг для друга обедов казались напрасной тратой времени.

Если Мисаки нравится этой девушке, она тоже захочет чего-то подобного. Фушими даже представить себе не мог, какой должна быть девушка, которой мог понравиться Мисаки. Мисаки был абсолютно непригоден для проведения времени с девушками, он бы скорее выставил себя полным идиотом. Определенно, лучше уберечь его от подобного позора. Как лучший друг Мисаки, Фушими не мог позволить ему проводить время с кем-то, кто ему совершенно не подходит. 

Если Мисаки нравится этой девушке, она захочет проводить время с ним и только с ним. Она захочет, чтобы он все время смотрел только на нее. 

В его груди поселилось что-то темное и тяжелое, и Фушими сердито смял письмо в шарик. После этого он достал лист бумаги и начал писать.

Два дня спустя во время ланча Мисаки грюкнул своим подносом по столу и осуждающе уставился на Фушими.

– Эй. Сару.

– Хм-м? – Фушими едва поднял взгляд.

– Ты же не писал ничего странного, правда?

– Что? – точно, ответ на письмо. Фушими пожал плечами. – Только то, что, как я считал, будет лучшим ответом. А что?

– Просто все девушки начали странно себя со мной вести, – сказал Мисаки, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. – Словно они не хотят со мной разговаривать или даже смотреть в мою сторону. Словно… словно со мной что-то _не так_.

– Может, это потому, что они видят, что ты девственник, который не может заговорить с девушкой, – сказал Фушими и потянулся за молоком Мисаки.

– Нормально я с девушками разговариваю! – сказал Мисаки.

– Так давай, докажи. Прямо сейчас.

– Я-я не хочу никого беспокоить, – недовольно фыркнул Мисаки и стал копаться в своем ланче с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем обычно. – Как бы то ни было, мне не _нужно_ разговаривать с девушками. В любом случае, они хотят разговаривать только о всяких романтических глупостях. Нам не нужно подобное, правда? Нам и вдвоем отлично.

Фушими кивнул и сделал большой глоток молока, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

Они бежали по улицам, Мисаки крепко держал его за руку, и легкие Фушими горели. Он слышал, как позади раздавались крики старшеклассников, которые напали на Яту, но их, кажется, уже никто не преследовал. Но несмотря на это они все еще продолжали бежать.

Он все еще крепко сжимал в руке ножи, и их он тоже выпускать не собирался.

Мисаки, казалось, наконец решил, что они достаточно далеко убежали, и остановился, выпуская запястье Фушими и устало опираясь руками в колени. Фушими задыхался, и у него болело горло, но он не особо обращал на это внимание. Его взгляд был прикован к Мисаки и к синякам у него на лице. Ножи в его руке казались холодными.

Кто-то навредил Мисаки. Он знал, что в этом нет ничего нового, – этот идиот постоянно ввязывался в драки, если только Фушими не успевал его остановить, – но это было нечто другое. Их было трое, и они загнали его в угол. Когда он увидел их, у Фушими создалось впечатление, что его сердце горит, и он просто не мог не вмешаться. Когда он пырнул одного из них ножом, он думал даже не о себе. Он думал только о Мисаки, который рвался из захвата двух других парней, выкрикивая его имя. 

Мисаки сейчас что-то говорил, и Фушими понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл слов.

– Ты в порядке, Сарухико?

– О себе бы поволновался. Вспыльчивый идиот, – неожиданно Фушими начало все раздражать: Ята, те люди, которые на них напали, даже он сам, и, не успев это обдумать, он обнаружил, что вжимает Мисаки в ближайшую стену и исследует его на предмет повреждений.

Могло случиться все, что угодно, не будь Фушими поблизости. Его могли еще сильнее побить, могли убить. Эта мысль черной дырой расползлась в груди Фушими.

– Я? – Ята раздраженно ударил его по руке. – Это ты спровоцировал их на драку! Я бы справился!

– Они зажали тебя в переулке, – парировал Фушими. Могло случиться все, что угодно. Не будь его здесь, могло случиться все, что угодно. У него пересохло во рту, и стало больно дышать, и Фушими отстраненно подумал, что он так сильно не злился уже очень, очень давно.

– Я бы справился с ними, – заявил Ята, и Фушими закатил глаза.

– Да, ты отлично справлялся, когда я пришел. Ты весь в синяках.

– Я всего лишь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы контратаковать, – сказал Ята. Фушими уже собирался сказать что-то в ответ, как замер от прикосновения руки Мисаки к своему горлу. – О черт, Сарухико, о чем ты думал? Он едва не… черт, Сарухико… _ты_ чуть…

Мисаки ткнул кулаком ему в грудь, и на секунду Фушими показалось, что он тонет. Во рту стало вязко, а сердце билось так быстро, что он был совершенно уверен, что Мисаки мог почувствовать его сквозь грудную клетку.

Лицо Мисаки было бледным, и Фушими не был уверен почему именно. Никто никогда не относился к нему так. Никто никогда так о нем не заботился.

– Все нормально, – он едва мог произнести это и неловко положил руку поверх кулака Яты. – Все в порядке, Мисаки. Со мной все в порядке.

– Да, но… – Мисаки опустил взгляд и, казалось, наконец заметил все еще крепко сжатые в руке Фушими ножи. – И с каких это чертовых пор ты ходишь с _ножами_?

– Всегда.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне. Как так вышло, что ты не сказал мне о наличии у тебя ножей?

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, – пожал плечами Фушими и вернул ножи обратно в рукав на их привычное место, раз уж они так сильно расстраивают Мисаки.

– Да, но… _зачем_ ты разгуливаешь с ножами? – Ята смотрел на него, а Фушими даже не знал что сказать.

_…слишком часто он возвращался домой, когда было темно и холодно, и люди, прячась в тени, говорили «подойти, мы не обидим тебя, милый малыш» и «что ты делаешь тут один, малыш?», и он знал, каждой клеточкой своего тела знал, что если он пойдет за ними, его больше никогда не увидят, и никто не обратит на это внимания, никто не заметит, он просто перестанет существовать, и никто даже не вспомнит, что он когда-то был…  
…потому что тот, кто один – слаб, а слабые отсеиваются, как дети, которых бьют и которые исчезают, и от этой мысли беспокойно сжалось сердце, мурашки пробежались по коже, и он не мог позволить этому случится, он не мог быть среди слабых, которых поглотил мир, а значит, ему нужны когти и зубы, чтобы дать достойный отпор…_

– Защита, – сказал Фушими, потому что больше он ничего сказать не мог. Мисаки смотрел на него, и его лицо было поразительно открытым, все мысли слишком легко читались, и он выглядел так, словно в любой момент расплачется, но это совершенно не имело никакого смысла. Фушими так никогда и не нашел ничего в своей жизни, в чем было бы меньше смысла, чем в Яте Мисаки, и именно поэтому Мисаки был самым сокровенным, что было в его жизни. – Мисаки?..

– Ничего, – Ята покачал головой, но выражение его лица так и не прояснилось. Они быстро сориентировались где находятся, и Фушими позволил себя увести к ближайшей аптеке купить бинты.

Ножи в рукаве холодили кожу, но рука Мисаки у него на запястье была теплой, и этого было достаточно.

***

Иногда они спали под одним одеялом.

Ята жил с ним уже порядка двух недель, и каким-то образом тесная квартирка казалась больше, когда их здесь стало двое. Мусор все так же лежал на всех поверхностях, но Фушими думал, что когда-то кто-то из них все же соберется его выбросить, и, кроме того, это был _их_ мусор, а не только его, и, по мнению Фушими, это в корне меняло дело.

А вот со сном были проблемы. Для Фушими всегда было нормально спать в углу на полу, с двумя одеялами и комковатой подушкой, и Мисаки сначала воспринимал все это как новое интересное приключение в жилых условиях. Он принес свою подушку, но не одеяло, так что Фушими поделился с ним одним из своих. Вместе они наскребли достаточно денег, чтобы купить еще одно, но все еще оставался открытым вопрос, кто и когда им будет укрываться.

Сперва Мисаки настаивал, что раз уж квартира принадлежала Фушими, и одеяло, формально, тоже было его, то и укрываться им должен именно Фушими. Вот только, ночи становились все холоднее, и согреться лишь под одним одеялом удавалось все сложнее и сложнее, пока у Фушими не лопнуло терпение: видеть дрожащего во сне Мисаки было выше его сил. И без лишних слов Фушими просто отдал ему одеяло; до тех пор, пока Мисаки, однажды проснувшись среди ночи, не заметил, что теперь дрожит _Фушими_. После чего Мисаки упрямо отказался укрываться третьим одеялом один, без Фушими. 

Единственным логичным вариантом было спать под одним одеялом.

– Ты перетягиваешь одеяла, – проворчал Ята.

– А _ты_ пинаешься, – спокойно ответил Фушими. Они лежали спина к спине на расстоянии всего нескольких дюймов друг от друга, и Фушими впервые подумал, что комната слишком тесная.

– У тебя ноги холодные, – Мисаки подтянул к себе одеяло.

– Потому что в комнате холодно, – бросил Фушими, чисто из вредности перетягивая одеяло на себя. Вообще-то, ему было довольно жарко, но уступить Мисаки почему-то казалось настоящим поражением.

– Это странно, – проворчал Мисаки после затянувшейся паузы.

– Что странно?

– Так близко спать.

– Что в этом странного? – Фушими почувствовал, как Мисаки снова потянул за одеяло, и потянул на себя в ответ, раздраженно цыкнув. Ему оно уже даже не нужно было – его просто раздражало обычное тупое упрямство Мисаки.

– Парням не следует спать так близко, – едва слышно пробормотал он, и Фушими перевернулся и уставился на спину Яты.

– Если хочешь, можешь уйти, – сказал он абсолютно безэмоционально. В конце концов, его не касалось где предпочтет спать Мисаки. 

_«Не уходи»._

– Я этого не говорил! – Мисаки неожиданно перевернулся, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Лицо Фушими горело, и он был рад, что Ята плохо видел его в темноте. – Я лишь сказал… это странно. И все.

– Прекрати жаловаться, – Фушими по ему самому непонятной причине разозлился и резко отодвинулся, отдавая одеяло Яте. – Вот, возьми уже. В любом случае, тебе оно нужнее, раз ты такой мелкий.

– Что ты сказал, придурок?! – ощетинился Мисаки. Внезапно он оказался с головой накрытым одеялом, а Ята придвинулся так близко, что они почти касались друг друга.

– И что теперь?– Фушими не настолько себе доверял, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом.

– Ты тоже должен быть под одеялом, – раздраженно произнес Мисаки.

– Мне и так нормально.

– Ты уже дрожишь.

И правда, но Фушими не был уверен, что от холода.

– Я в порядке, – повторил он, не решаясь сказать что-то еще. Он мог чувствовать на своей спине прерывистое дыхание Яты. – Мне казалось, ты говорил, что это странно?

– Так и есть, – сонно пробормотал Мисаки, уже проваливаясь в сон. – Но так теплее.

Ята медленно засыпал в повисшей между ними тишине. Фушими не спал, одеяло тяжестью лежало на его плечах, Мисаки прижимался к его спине, и Сарухико охранял его сон.

***

Они сидели перед телевизором лицом друг к другу, держа открытые коробочки еды на вынос, как электричество вдруг отключилось.

– Что за фигня? – чертыхнулся Ята, когда вспышка молнии на секунду осветила комнату. – Что случилось?

– А ты как думаешь? – раздраженно сказал Фушими. Он случайно съел побег бамбука из своей порции кисло-сладкой свинины и был еще более раздражительным, чем обычно. – Свет выключился. Такое часто случается во время грозы.

– Дождь едва капает, – начал спорить Ята, подходя к заколоченному окну, чтобы выглянуть наружу, несмотря на вновь раздавшийся вдалеке раскат грома. Фушими пожал плечами.

– Слабая проводка, – спокойно сказал он. – Это ведь старое здание.

– Хмф. Это глупо, – заявил Ята, скрещивая руки на груди, словно отключившееся электричество он воспринимал как личное оскорбление. – Тебе следует сказать владельцу этой развалюхи исправить это.

– Он не знает, что я здесь живу, идиот, – напомнил ему Фушими, пригвоздив Мисаки ледяным взглядом, который тот явно едва заметит в потемках.

– О. Точно, – Ята нервно рассмеялся и вернулся на пол, несчастно глядя на остатки их ужина. Он неожиданно не досчитался в своей порции примерно половины мяса, зато бамбука стало в два раза больше. – И что теперь? У тебя есть фонарики или что-то еще?

– Были. Правда, точно не знаю, что с ними случилось.

– Они наверняка потерялись, ты же такой неряха, Сару, – едва слышно проворчал Ята, едва ли прикасаясь к своей еде. Когда Фушими не ответил, он застонал и откинулся на спину. – И что теперь?

– И что это должно значить?

– Я имею в виду, чем ты _занимаешься_ , когда выключают свет?

– Чем занимаюсь? – эта мысль никогда даже в голову ему не приходила, и Фушими в который раз стало интересно, каким образом работает крошечный мозг Мисаки. – Обычно я просто раньше ложусь спать, а когда просыпаюсь, все снова работает.

– Это скучно, – вздохнул Мисаки.

– Знаю, – пожал плечами Фушими. – А что еще здесь делать?

Несколько секунд они ели в тишине, когда Мисаки опять заговорил.

– Сарухико… ты сказал, что подобное случалось часто, так?

– Да.

– Так… до того, как я к тебе переехал, что ты _делал_?

– Тц. Я уже сказал, ложился спать, – раздраженно повторил Фушими.

– Ну, разве тебе… ну… не было… страшно?

– Не будь идиотом.

– Я серьезно, – Ята резко сел. – Однажды когда я был один дома среди ночи выключился свет, и мне начали чудиться всякие шорохи, и я так больше и не смог заснуть!

– Твой мозг так же недоразвит, как и твой рост? – спросил Фушими. – Нечего бояться. В конце концов, это просто темнота.

– Я-я не боюсь! – тотчас возразил Мисаки. – Я просто… интересуюсь, вот и все. Это могли быть воры и-или еще кто-то. И все.

– Так ты боишься темноты? – рассмеялся Фушими.

– Ничего подобного! – настаивал Мисаки. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не боишься, вот и все.

– Я привык к ней, – сказал Фушими, не глядя на него. – Включен ли свет или нет – разница невелика. Было темно и тихо, и все. Мне было нормально одному. Мне не было страшно, – _Ночь не становилась длиннее. Мир оставался таким же пустым._ – Я не… Все было в порядке.

– Сарухико… – Мисаки смотрел на него, Фушими был в этом уверен, при этом сам он не отрывал взгляд от пола. Еда внезапно показалась пресной, и он встал на ноги.

– Я поищу фонарики.

– Сарухико… – Мисаки схватил его за запястье, и он остановился.

– Я в порядке, – повторил Фушими. – Не беспокойся, _Мисаки_. Я защищу тебя – тебе не нужно бояться. 

– Кого это ты называешь трусом, ублюдок?!

***

– Ты собираешься идти на церемонию вручения дипломов?

Они снова лежали на школьной крыше спиной к спине и смотрели на полуденное небо.

– Предполагается, что идут все, – пожал плечами в ответ Фушими.

– Я не хочу, – угрюмо проворчал Мисаки. – Это всего лишь какая-то глупая бумажка. Не то чтобы она что-то значила, – он задумался. – Сарухико… что мы будем делать после выпуска?

– Проспи, – спокойно сказал Фушими. На самом деле, ему было неинтересно, что будет после того, как они закончат школу. Учителя сейчас особенно раздражали, толкая речи про карьеры и будущее. Фушими ничего из этого не нужно было. Пока Мисаки с ним, такие вещи как старшая школа и работа не стоят его времени и внимания.

– Я не пойду в старшую школу, – сообщил Ята.

– Я знаю, – сказал Фушими, и голос его прозвучал менее раздраженно, чем должен был.

– Нам нужно подумать над тем, чем бы мы могли заняться, – сказал Мисаки. Его голос звучал непривычно задумчиво. – Сарухико… что мы будем делать? Мы всего лишь дети. Так не может продолжаться вечно. Что если хозяин того здания узнает, что мы там живем, и выбросит нас на улицу, или дом конфискуют, или еще что-то? Что если мы не сможем найти работу, нам будет не хватать на еду или…

– Мы справимся, – снова пожал плечами Фушими. Если честно, он особо не задумывался и над этим. Спиной он чувствовал тепло спины Мисаки, и оно убаюкивало его, делало почти довольным.

– Я ненавижу это место, – голос Мисаки был тихим и отчаянным. – Я хочу убраться отсюда.

– Тогда уйдем. Всем плевать, даже если мы прогуляем остаток дня.

– Я имею в виду не школу, – сказал Мисаки. – То есть, _отчасти_ , но не прям сейчас. Я просто… терпеть все это не могу. Шататься по улицам, никогда не зная, что с нами произойдет в следующую секунду. Я хочу… я хочу убраться отсюда. Как, знаешь, будь это манга, однажды пришел бы герой и спас нас. 

Фушими на секунду задумался об этом и нахмурился. Он хотел сказать Мисаки, что ему ничего этого не нужно. Он уже давно понял, что героев не существует. Но Мисаки, _Мисаки_ существует, и этого достаточно. Они были вместе. Это было все, что нужно Фушими. Насколько Фушими мог судить, герои были не нужны, пока рядом Мисаки.

– Тц, – все, что он сказал вместо этого, потому как Фушими не рискнул сказать что-то еще.

***

Суо Микото протянул свою объятую пламенем руку, и Фушими показалось, он услышал, как что-то сломалось.

Ему не нравились ни это место, ни эти люди. Он изначально не хотел за ними идти – Фушими слишком хорошо знал тот тип людей, которые останавливаются на улице и зовут за собой. В конце концов, именно поэтому он и держал ножи всегда наготове. Но Мисаки был абсолютно очарован, когда мужчина, которого звали Красным Королем, показал им свою силу, а когда они пошли за ним, Ята узнал в одном из его свиты своего старого друга. Вот он и настоял, что они пойдут туда, куда поведет их Красный Король, а куда Мисаки – туда и Фушими.

Их привели в бар, провели наверх, а затем кратко рассказали о таких вещах, что у Фушими голова пошла кругом: о королях, силе и клансменах. Ему ничего из этого не понравилось. Он хотел схватить Мисаки за шиворот и утащить его отсюда, но Мисаки был взволнован и уже отошел от него.

Мисаки легко прошел испытание короля, слишком легко. Он принял руку Микото без тени сомнения. 

Фушими смотрел на пламя и старался не показывать никаких эмоций. От неприятного предчувствия по коже пробежали мурашки, а голова болела так сильно, что было трудно думать. Он перевел взгляд с руки короля туда, где в нескольких футах от него стоял и воодушевленно общался с другими клансменами Мисаки, глядящий на руку, которой он касался Микото, с таким благоговением, которое у большинства людей обычно предназначается для спортсменов-звезд и идолов сцены.

Все то время, пока они шли к бару, Фушими держался на несколько шагов позади Мисаки. И все это время Мисаки оборачивался вновь и вновь, чтобы убедиться, что Фушими все еще здесь, кричал слова поддержки, подгонял его или взволнованно рассказывал, насколько классно то, что сейчас будет. И пусть он постоянно оглядывался на Микото, он никогда не прекращал оборачиваться, смотреть на Фушими, улыбаться ему, убеждаться, что он все еще здесь.

Мисаки прошел испытание Красного Короля, и теперь больше ни разу не обернулся убедиться, что так же обстоят дела и с Фушими. Что-то внутри больно резануло Фушими, настолько, что наверняка должна была пролиться кровь. Фушими сжал кулаки и собрался с силами.

Он принял руку Красного Короля, и когда пламя коснулось его кожи, Фушими отчетливо услышал как что-то ломается.


	3. Раскол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты предал меня первым//Я был один в темной-темной комнате, а потом пришел ты.

По щеке Яты стекала кровь; он со злостью пнул ближайший камень.

– Ята-сан, давайте вернемся в бар, – Камамото шел за ним, пытаясь успокоить, но Ята едва обращал на него внимание. Порез на щеке саднил.

Сегодня он впервые увидел Сарухико в _этой_ форме. Он просто шатался по городу вместе с Камамото, когда они наткнулись на заставу Скипетр-4 – черт его знает, что гребаные Синие забыли посреди дороги, но пройти из-за них не было никакой возможности. Они решили сделать широкий крюк и обойти блокаду, и именно тогда Ята едва не врезался в Сарухико.

В синей форме он выглядел неправильно. Они не шла ему. А его волосы были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно. Ята даже сначала не узнал его, пока не прошел мимо и не услышал за спиной голос.

– Так-так. Что ты здесь делаешь, _Мисаки_?

Это был голос Сарухико, и в то же время не его. В нем было _что-то_ , что-то, чего Ята никак не мог уловить.

_(Смех безумен, но это был не Сарухико, не мог быть Сарухико)._

Он посмотрел на человека, который когда-то был его самым лучшим во всем мире другом, который стоял сейчас перед ним, небрежно положа руку на перевязь с мечом на талии. Сарухико _улыбался_ , и эта улыбка пробирала Яту до костей.

А потом он разозлился. Не просто разозлился, он полностью и безоговорочно вышел из себя. Ублюдок _предал_ их. Он бросил их _(бросил меня)_ , а теперь стоял здесь, одетый в цвета клана-соперника. Он не мог просто пройти мимо, не после такого.

Слова сменялись словами. Сарухико парировал любое обвинение Яты, смеялся, улыбался, снова и снова называя его по имени, пока не стало понятно, что ублюдок просто нарывается на драку. И уж определенно Ята был не из тех, кто мог отказаться от подобного, ни за что в жизни. Из всех людей на свете он уж точно не боялся _Сарухико_. В каком-то странном смысле, он даже ждал этой драки. Словно какая-то маленькая частичка его отчаянно надеялась, что если он сможет победить Сарухико, то, может, тот пойдет, что ошибался, что с переходом в Скипетр-4 стал только слабее, а не сильнее. И тогда Сарухико вернулся бы в Хомру. 

_(Вернется к_ нему, _ведь они всегда должны были быть вместе)._

Это не сработало. Мало того, что он не смог побить Сарухико, так еще и его самого едва не побили, пока откуда-то неподалеку не раздался командный женский голос, окликнувший Сарухико, и тот, цыкнув с видимым недовольством, как всегда делал, когда его что-то раздражало, вернул меч в ножны. Ята с радостью снова вовлек бы его в драку, но Камамото все еще продолжал тянуть его за руку, говоря, что им действительно не стоило здесь находиться, что они окружены Синими, что просто надрать задницу предателю того не стоит, а лучше подумать, какие проблемы будут у Микото, если их арестуют и прочее-прочее. 

_Этого_ , оказалось, наконец, достаточно, чтобы поумерить пыл Яты, и, плюнув в сторону Сарухико, он ушел. Сарухико что-то пробормотал про Микото, и, по мнению Яты, хорошо, что он не услышал что именно, ведь тогда ему ничего не останется, кроме как надрать ублюдку задницу, есть вокруг Синие или нет. Он даже не мог понять, как Сарухико может говорить подобные вещи о человеке, который был его королем, человеке, который забрал их с улицы, подарил место, которое они могли назвать домом. Не понимал, как Сарухико мог так легко предать их и пойти служить другому королю ради одной лишь только силы. Словно больше ничего не имело значение, будь то преданность королю или другу.

Ята раздраженно пнул другой камень. Его бесило это, все это. Их _спасли_. Все вышло так, как он всегда мечтал. Из ниоткуда появился самый настоящий герой и забрал их туда, где всегда были тепло и смех, и _семья_ , и что-то, чем бы он мог гордиться. Это все, о чем Ята когда-либо мечтал. Хомра была лучшим, что случалось в его жизни.

_(Хомра и Сарухико)._

Они были _вместе_. Он не понимал. Разве Сарухико не хотел того же? Когда Ята взял его за запястье, Сарухико пошел за ним. Он не вырывался. Так почему же Сарухико тоже не был спасен? Ята всегда мечтал о герое. Но он никогда не хотел отказываться от лучшего друга ради его поисков.

И после всего этого, Сарухико все это разрушил. Ята так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони. Все, что они делили, все, что их связывало, было забыто – Сарухико выжег это так же легко, как выжег татуировку со своей груди. Ята ненавидел его за это, ненавидел этого Сарухико, который был одет в форму Скипетр-4 и смеялся не своим смехом. Ята продолжал говорить себе, что ненавидел он именно Сарухико из Скипетр-4, потому что от того Сарухико, которого знал он, ничего уже не осталось.

Сарухико был одет в синее, и у него были дикие глаза. Это был не его Сарухико.

Потому что если это не так, значит, Ята не знал Сарухико так хорошо, как он думал, и _это_ было больнее пореза.

Ята никогда его не простит.

_(Ты первым предал меня)._

***

Фушими сомнамбулой ввалился в свою комнату.

Спальни Скипетр-4 никогда не представляли из себя ничего примечательного, но Фушими подозревал, что его комната была, пожалуй, самой невзрачной. На стенах не было никаких постеров, никаких фотографий на столе, никаких сувениров или дорогих сердцу мелочей, которые можно было бы с гордостью демонстрировать другим. Комната Фушими была безжизненной и пустой, и только смятые простыни на кровати показывали, что здесь все же кто-то живет.

Фушими прошел мимо кровати и уселся в углу, подтянув колени к груди и опустив голову, неосознанно расцарапывая ожог на груди. Прошло уже два месяца с тех пор, как он сам выжег метку Хомры, а рана все еще болела и кровоточила.

Сегодня он увидел Мисаки.

Им поступил привычный звонок, что-то скучное о неуправляемом стрейне, который наносил ущерб где-то в деловом районе города. Это задание даже сложным не было. Его послали возглавить операцию и, послав других окружать проблемного стрейна, сам остался позади, после чего они все приготовились вернуться в штаб Скипетр-4. Он возвращался к машине, как случайно посмотрел вниз и увидел четыре удаляющиеся фигуры.

Четыре хомровца, которые черт их знает что здесь забыли. Красный Король уже был здесь собственной персоной, сутулился, курил и выглядел немного раздраженным, пусть даже и сбавил шаг, чтобы Анна могла идти рядом. За ними шел Тоцука, улыбаясь в своей спокойной, отрешенной манере. С другой стороны был Мисаки, который ехал на своем скейте, смеялся, улыбался и взволнованно что-то рассказывал Микото. Ни один из них даже не поднял головы, чтобы заметить его.

Здесь был улыбающийся и смеющийся Мисаки.

Фушими начал неосознанно царапать кожу, как почувствовал, что-то рвущееся из его горла, что-то, что могло начаться всхлипом, но сорвалось на смех. Два месяца. Прошло всего два месяца, а Мисаки уже улыбался и смеялся.

_(Я был совсем один в темной-темной комнате, а потом пришел ты)._

Фушими ненавидел это. Ненавидел все это. Королей, клансменов и весь мир. Оно все могло лететь в тартарары, не важно. Оно все могло утонуть в крови, а он смеялся бы, наблюдая за процессом. Теперь в его мире больше ничего не было.

Люди не любили Фушими Сарухико. Он знал это. Он всегда это знал. Когда-то ему было плевать. По большому счету, это и сейчас так. Ему плевать, что он не нравится своим подчиненным, плевать, что не нравится лейтенанту Авашиме, и уж тем более плевать, что не нравится Синему Королю. Никто не обязан любить его. Никто не обязан что-то для него делать или кем-то для него быть.

Только Мисаки. Все, что ему когда-либо было нужно – это Мисаки.

Фушими чувствовал сочащуюся под ногтями кровь. На следующий день Авашима отругала его, когда заметила, что он раздирает ожог. Строго сказала, что рана так никогда не затянется. Он лишь посмеялся над ней. Рана и не должна была затягиваться. Он никогда не допустит, чтобы она затянулась.

Все тело Фушими было одной сплошной гноящейся раной, горящей и коробящей, и эта рана никогда не затянется.

А Мисаки смеялся.

Это было нечестно. Он всегда это знал, но это было нечестно. Без Мисаки у него ничего не было, никогда ничего не было, кроме Мисаки. Но в конце концов Мисаки получил все. Героя. Смешную маленькую пародию на семью, которая делала вид, что любит его, пока в один прекрасный момент она не перестанет. Фушими знал все о подобных вещах и никогда не желал подыгрывать. Он никогда не собирался становиться частью этого. Хомра отказалась бы от него, если бы он не отказался от нее первым. Было бы лучше, если бы они с Мисаки ушли до того, как это случится. Он хотел сказать это, сказать Мисаки, что он уходит, и попросить Мисаки пойти с ним.

Теперь он безудержно смеялся и не мог остановиться. Фушими никогда не заставил бы Мисаки выбирать между ним и Хомрой, потому что всегда боялся услышать ответ.

_(Ты был для меня всем. Для меня не было ничего дороже Мисаки)._

Мисаки он не нужен. Это было самой острой болью, самым глубинным нескончаемым _страхом_ , что в то время как Мисаки для него всем, в то время как Мисаки был единственным, кто имел значение, это было не взаимно. Может, и не должно было быть. Может, Мисаки оставался с ним все это время только потому, что Фушими был лучшим из того, что он мог найти, а когда он увидел что-то лучшее, он отпустил руку Фушими и потянулся к этому более яркому и теплому чему-то.

_(За квартиру платили, пока не прекратили, и никто никогда не вспомнил маленького мальчика в тонких очках и жутким взглядом, который сидел в темноте на лестнице и ждал когда его заберут, но проходили часы, и он наконец пошел сам, потому что никто за ним не пришел бы)._

Фушими начал сильнее раздирать шрам, погружая ногти настолько глубоко, насколько вообще возможно. Он хотел истекать кровью. Он хотел, чтобы все истекало кровью. Он хотел взять свои ножи или меч и вонзить их во что-то. Может, в Мисаки. Может, в себя. Может, обоих одновременно; Мисаки с глубоко проткнутым синим мечом животом, и Фушими, с красным кинжалом в сердце. Эта картина вдруг невольно показалась ему невероятно привлекательной. Да, было бы не плохо, разве нет? Они оба, мертвые, вместе.

Или, может, только он один, умерший от руки Мисаки. Тогда Мисаки точно не сможет улыбаться, не сможет смеяться. И тогда он узнает, как ощущается свежая воспаленная рана, которая не затягивается. Фушими станет для него вечным шрамом, инфицированной раной, которая ноет, сочится и _болит_ , и тогда Мисаки никогда о нем не забудет. Если его смерть заставит Мисаки думать онем, Фушими будет рад умереть, он будет искать смерть, преследовать ее, как лиса кролика.

_(Не уходи)._

Он не мог двигаться. Фушими не держали ноги, и он трясся от смеха, и кровь расцветала по его по груди. Это было глупо. Все это было глупо. Так было всегда, но ему никогда не хватало ума понять это. 

_(Смотри на меня)._

_(Смотри только на меня)._

Он будет вскрывать эту рану столько раз, сколько понадобится. И она снова и снова будет кровоточить, не важно насколько глубоко он выжег свои шрамы.

_(Не оставляй меня. Не отпускай мою руку)._

_(Пожалуйста… только посмотри на меня)._


End file.
